Athena's Idea! Gold Saint Secret Santas!
by Plantress
Summary: A week before Christmas Athena decides to throw Christmas party, and that it would be fun to have her Gold Saints play secret Santa with each other...
1. Athena's Idea!

A/N: An idea that I've had for a while and decided it would be festive to actually start it. Basically Athena has forced her Gold Saints to play Secret Santa to each other. Here we go...

Athena's Idea!

"What?" 

"You heard me." Athena said smiling sweetly as she smiled at the twelve, well fourteen if you counted Kanon and Shion, Gold Saints gathered in front of her. "I want to have a Christmas party."

"But Lady Athena…your a Greek goddess, and we're your Saints. We aren't Christians, so we don't celebrate Christmas" Shion said.

"I know that. I just want to have a party and celebrate the spirit of the Season with my most loyal Saints." Their goddess smiled down at them all. They all shifted uncomfortably. Put like that it was hard to find a good reason to actually protest the party….. Then Athena smiled wider. "Now, in order to make things interesting, I have decided that we should have do a Secret Santa gift exchange."

"No way in hell!" Deathmask yelled only to be silenced by Aphrodite elbowing him in the gut. The Pisces Saint knew that some of the other Saints barely tolerated Deathmask. Athena thankfully, choose to ignore the interruption.

"Each of you are going to draw a piece of paper out of here", she said gesture toward the gold blow that was balanced on the arms of the throne. "You aren't to unfold the piece of paper and see who you have to buy a present for until after you are back in your temples. That way you won't be able to give away who you got." Their goddess smiled sweetly. "Shion, you're first."

"Me my Lady?" The former Aries-Saint said. "But I'm not a Gold Saint anymore…"

"I still want you to be involved in this." Athena gestured to the bowl. "Come on now." Shion sighed as did as he was told. One by one, in order of their temples. Deathmask actually tried to walk away, but was caught and shoved forward. After seeing the glares of the rest of his fellow Saints, the drew a name, grumbling all the while. 

Eventually the bowl was empty. Athena stood and smiled at her Saints. 

"I hope you all have fun with this." She said, then turned and walked out. The Gold Saints all looked at each other, all wondering if this would turn out to be a good thing or not. 

Preview for next chapter: Shion looks for a present for...Aphrodite!


	2. Shion

The Gold Saints all exited the room after Athena had gone. It was interesting to observe the different ways they reacted to their new 'mission'. Deathmask hadn't obeyed their goddess instructions, instead opening his paper as soon as she was out of sight, then snarled and crumpled the paper into his fist and stormed off muttering something in Italian. The looks on the others face ranged from resignation to outright excitement. Shion felt that he fell in the 'resigned' category.

Since he had not temple to go to, the Pope just waited until all the others were gone, then sat down in the throne and unfolded his piece of paper. He stared at the neat row of letters on it then sighed.

"Well, this will be interesting." He muttered out loud as he stared at Aphrodite's name. Shion stood up and stretched, trying to think of something that would make a good present for the Pisces Saint. Nothing immediately came to mind and he sighed. The problem was he had no idea what Aphrodite was like anymore. The last time he had been really close to any of the Gold Saints had been when they were children. All of them had grown up and changed drastically since then. He hadn't had a chance to spend much time with the Pisces Saint since their resurrection, so outside of rumor had no idea what Aphrodite was like anymore. It was some what depressing now that he though of it, but going out to remedy things right now wouldn't help.

Aphrodite would know that something was up if he suddenly showed up. Even though he was thrilled with the idea he would abide by the spirit of the thing and at least try to keep it a secret. But today…he was busy. Maybe and idea would come to him if he thought about something else besides Aphrodite's present. But no bolt of inspiration struck and by the time he went to bed Shion realized that one was unlikely to.

The next morning Shion tired to think of something that would help. None of the other Gold Saints except Deathmask were really close to the Pisces Saint, and the Cancer Saint wasn't likely to be helpful. It looked like he would be forced to go talk with Aphrodite and hope he the younger Saint didn't guess what he was doing.

"Hey Shion!" The Pope smiled as his old friend walked in and hailed him.

"Good morning Dohko. Going into town?" He asked, noting that this friend was wearing casual cloths, something that very rarely ever happened.

"I have to don't I? There aren't really any shops around here." The Libra Saint smiled. "Want to come with? You have to get your present too you know and there's only five days left."

"I know." The ex-Aries Saint sighed. "But I have no idea what kind of present I should get."

"I guess you didn't get me then." Dohko grinned. Shion smiled too.

"I'm suppose to buy a present Aphrodite, and frankly I have no clue what to get him. Do you have any ideas?"

"Umm…something with roses on it?" Dohko suggest scratching his head. "I have to clue either. Why don't you come with me and see if we find anything that way? Sitting around here probably won't help. At least going out will give you some ideas."

"But I have my duties…"

"And Athena's the one who ordered you go guy a present." Dohko said smiling mischievously. "Getting some fresh air will be good for you anyway old man!"

"_You _have no right to call me old." Shion smiled. "But I suppose you're right. Give me a few minuets." He stood and made his way toward small rooms that he stayed in here. It took him longer than he though it would to find the casual cloths he owned. They had been shoved to the bottom of the chest that held his clothes since he didn't use them much.

Aphrodite was apparently still asleep when they went through his temple. For some reason Shion felt relived by this, even though he knew that Aphrodite would have no way of knowing who he was shopping for. Most of the trip down was normal, but then they passed through Scorpio they found Milo balanced precariously atop an extremely tall, trying to hand something on the doorway that lead into the temple. He shouted a cheerful good morning down at them as the came up.

"Milo…what is that?" Shion asked staring at the plant the Scorpio Saint was holding.

"Mistletoe." Milo answered grinning. Shion sighed and Dohko laughed as they hurried past the offending plant.

When they reached Leo, Aioria had been there and jumped when he saw them. Then he stammered out a quick good morning before he disappeared into his rooms.

"Maybe he has Marin in there" Dohko said, amused by the younger Saint. "and doesn't' want her coming out while you're here."

"I doubt it." Shion said. "He's not Milo, and anyway, he's the only Saint here."

"So? Wouldn't you be lying low too?" Dohko said they continued down. Shion didn't comment.

There was a delicious smell wafting up the steps from Taurus though. Dohko stopped and sniffed once they were inside.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Gingerbread, I think." Shion said after a moments pause. "I think it's traditional to have gingerbread at Christmas.."

"Oh." Dohko looked in the direction of the Taurus Saint's private rooms. "I didn't know Aldebaran could cook…"

"He's suppose to be good at it." Shion replied as the two exited the temple. Midway down the stairs to Aries they encountered Kiki.

"Good morning Pope Shion, Dohko." The boy said politely.

"Good morning Kiki. Where are you going?" Shion asked.

"Aldebaran said that he was going to be cooking day, and that I could help!" Kiki said smiling.

"That way you get to try everything huh?" Dohko chuckled. "Well have fun!" Kiki nodded, then ran off.

Down in Aries Mu was peering behind one of the pillars in his temple when they walked in. "Master, Roshi what are you doing here?" He said when he noticed them.

"Only passing through." Shion answered. "I might as well finish my holiday shopping today." Mu smiled slightly. "Good luck then Master." Then the Aries Saint stepped back and peered into the corner of his temple.

"Looking for something?" Dohko asked.

"Yes, Kiki. He was here a few minuets ago…" Mu frowned.

"By now he's up at Taurus. Helping Aldebaran cook." Dohko chuckled. Mu looked at him in surprise, then seemed to remember something and shook his head.

"I should have known." The Aries Saint muttered, then started in direction of the second temple. Both elder Saints chuckled, then continued down. The rest of the trip into Athens was uneventfully.

Unfortunately, as they soon learned upon arriving in the shopping district, waiting until the last five days to do your Christmas shopping was apparently a bad idea. It was crowded, even at nine o'clock in the morning. Shion had a headache after the first few minuets from the Christmas carols were over. After Dohko had gone into two toy stores, then left without buying anything Shion spoke up.

"Who are you shopping for anyway Dohko?" He asked, slightly irritated after being jostled everywhere. It had been a nice surprise when he realized that the women throwing admiring glances their way weren't only looking at the Libra Saint, but even that had paled in the face of the shopping.

"Aiolos." Dohko admitted. "And I'm in the same boat you are. I just don't know him well."

"You know they Bronze Saints. Get him something one of them would like. He's the same age they are." Shion pointed out.

"That's true." The Libra Saint said as the entered another store. This one was combination hobby and toy store, with a ton of puzzles and unique toys. Dohko disappeared into the depths of the store and Shion wandered off.

One a shelf in the back there was a display of small plush toys that were designed to be the animal and symbols of the Zodiac. He chuckled softly then found the ram and it had golden horns. He grabbed one, thinking that it would make a good present for Kiki, then after a moment grabbed one for Mu as well. His student would probably find them amusing too.

Near the front of the store he found a figure of a little green man from something called Star Wars that reminded him of what Dohko had first looked like when he had seen his friend after all those years. He decided to buy that too, since he thought it Dohko would find it amusing. His friend came up after he had finished paying, grinning after having managed to find a gift for the much younger Sagittarius Saint.

Outside Shion let out a long sigh.

"And I still have no idea what to buy." The Pope ran a hand through his hair and gazed around at the bewildering array of shops. "Maybe I should just go talk to Aphrodite…"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dohko grinned. "Here, I have an idea." The Libra Saint took off toward a small shop that Shion had overlooked earlier. Inside he stopped cold, a massive area of sweet smells almost made him gag. Bottles of perfumes and lotions lined the walls, and there were several displays of makeup setup.

"Dohko, what are you doing?" He hissed as his friend as he became aware that they were the only males in the shop, and that most of the other patrons were staring at them.

"Just come on." Dohko grabbed him over to a corner of the shop.

"Perfume?" Shion asked. "You really think Aphrodite wears perfume?"

"He smells like roses all the time. I doubt that's just from his attack." Dohko pointed out, picked up a bottle. "You could just give him some."

"I don't know." Shion muttered picking up a small bottle and giving I a test squirt. The smell nearly made him sneeze.

"Hi, can I help you?" A saleswoman asked them.

"We're just looking.." Shion said, then tired not to listen to the giggles from some of the women in the store.

"It's present for your girlfriend, right?" The saleswoman said brightly. Dohko half choked, and started sniggering into his hand. Shion glared at his friend, then turned back to the woman.

"No…not really.." Shion said, trying not to sound embarrassed. After several minuets they left the shop, without buying anything since Shion did not think Aphrodite would appreciate it if he bought him a bottle of perfume.

"You know..that saleswoman was very attentive, wasn't she?" Dohko grinned.

"Oh, be quiet Dohko!" Shion muttered. They walked for a few minuets, but Shion didn't see anything that looked promises. Finally, more to get away from the crowds, he ducked into the first mostly empty store he saw.

"Shion, what are you doing?" Dohko asked as he gazed around the antiques store they found themselves in.

"Trying to find something in an unexpected place." Shion answered as he headed deeper into the store.

"You do realize we are older than most of this stuff." The Libra saint muttered as he poked at a shelf of knick-knacks.

"So?" Shion moved aside a doll…and paused. He picked up the mirror that was laying there. There was small crack in one corner of the glass, and it looked like it needed to be polished but other than that it was beautiful. The dark wood it was made out of had been carved in the shaped of various plants, he turned it over and chuckled. "Look Dohko." He said and showed his friend the rose that had been carved on the back.

"I guess you did find something." The Libra Saint said as Shion headed toward the front to pay for the mirror. Outside Shion let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess you were right Dohko. I just need to go out and look." He said to his friend.

"Yeah…now lets head back. I want to see what Aldebaran's gingerbread tastes like."


	3. Mu

Mu was a bit amused by the whole Secret Santa idea. Although it wasn't something he would have done by himself, since it was for Athena he might as well enjoy it. Besides Deathmask's reaction had been amusing to him, and from the look on Camus's face, Aquarius wasn't too happy about it either. He followed his fellow Gold Saints out of the temple wondering how many of them would actually go shopping.

One the way down he passed through Leo and found a very pale Aioria standing in the middle of his temple staring at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you alright?" He stopped and asked the Leo Saint. Aioria jumped and crumbled the piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm fine." The Leo Saint answered, trying to smile. "I just…have to go se my brother now…" With that Aioria turned and head up the stairs toward Sagittarius. Mu watched him go.

"I wonder who he got." The Aries Saint mused as he started back towards his temple.

"Master Mu!" Was Kiki's greeting when he finally arrived. "How was the meeting?"

"Interesting." Was all the Aries Saint said as he headed toward his private rooms. Once inside he willed the Aries Cloth to leave him before he sank down into a chair and opened the small piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kiki asked as he came over and tired to see what his teacher was doing.

"This is the name of the person I have to buy a gift for." Mu said calmly as he read Camus's name. "Athena is having a party and wants all of the Gold Saints to play Secret Santa."

"A party?" Kiki looked up hopefully. "Do I get to go to?"

"Yes." Mu smiled, knowing full well that Kiki would have found a way to invite himself anyway. The rest of the day was spent finish up small chores that he had let go for too long. An hour or so after the meeting ended a cheerful Aldebaran passed through Aries temple, and waved at him as he went by. Since the tall Saint was wearing casual clothes, Mu assumed that he was heading toward town.

A half-hour after that was when Camus and Milo passed through, both of them dressed in casual clothes as well. The sound of raised voices had brought him out into the main portion of his temple. Milo grinned when he caught sight of him.

"Hey Mu, guess what! Camus here" The Scorpio Saint clapped his friend on the back. "is looking forward to the Secret Santa thing!"

"No, I'm not." Camus said irritably as he brushed Milo's hand away. "I just want to get this over and done with!"

"Suuuure." Milo grinned.

"Well, have fun." Mu said grinning. Camus gave him an icy look, and Milo just laughed as the two Saints headed out.

Milo and Camus were actually the first to return. They came back with Milo still grinning, but Camus looking absolutely exhausted. They had both nodded as they past through but they didn't stop to talk. It took another hour for Aldebaran to come back. Kiki had noticed him first and gone to talk to him, while Mu just stared at the myriad bags that the Taurus Saint was carrying.

"Please don't tell me you bought a present for everyone in Sanctuary." Mu said as he walked up to his friend. The large Saint had just laughed.

"In a sense, yes. I'm going to cook something for the party!" Aldebaran had said grinning broadly. Then he had continued on to his temple.

The next morning, Mu decided that he should finish the few chores that were still left undone, and get try to find a present for Camus tomorrow. After he and Kiki finished breakfast, Mu washed the dishes.

"Kiki, I want you to run through your training alone today." He said out loud. When there was no reply, the Aries Saint turned around frowning. "Kiki?" A quick search of the rooms showed that his student wasn't there. Thinking that he might be playing the main portion of the temple, the Aries Saint walked out and began to search there. It was then that he noticed he wasn't alone in the temple.

"Master, Roshi, what are you doing here?" It was unusual to see his Master away from the main temple, let alone see him in casual clothes. He wasn't surprised though, when he was told it was because of the Christmas shopping.

"Looking for something?" Dohko asked when it became apparent that he was only half paying attention to the conversation.

"Yes, Kiki. He was here a few minuets ago…" Mu answered as he frowned. He couldn't imagine where Kiki had disappeared to so suddenly.

"By now he's up at Taurus helping Aldebaran cook." Dohko said and Mu looked at him in surprise. Then he remembered Aldebaran's delectation and realized that Kiki would never had been able to stay away. The Taurus Saint always let him try what ever he was cooking.

"I should have known." Mu said to himself and started up the steps to retrieve his student.

He smelled Taurus Temple before he even set foot in it. The aroma of gingerbread was starting to waft all through Sanctuary. Inside he made his way straight to the kitchen and encounter a kind of orderly chaos. Mixing bowls, spoons and ingredients covered almost every surface in the Taurus Saints kitchen. On some of the counters, careful cleared off, were several baking sheets full of cookies waiting to be decorated. Aldebaran was by the oven checking on something inside it and Kiki…Kiki was sitting in the corner by the done cookies, nibbling contentedly on a gingerbread man.

"Kiki.." Mu said warningly. His student looked up guilty and swallowed the piece of gingerbread he had been eating.

"Hello Master Mu." The boy said.

"Mu!" Aldebaran boomed, and waved an oven mitten hand. "Come join us!"

"I would, but I have something I want to finish…." Mu gave his student a look "and Kiki has training to do." The boy sighed and jumped down from his seat.

"It's Christmas Mu!" Aldebaran said. "Surely it won't hurt him to have one day off?"

"He will….but not now." Mu said but sighed when he saw the disappointment on Kiki's face. "But you can come back when you finish your training for today, alright?" Kiki smiled said a quick yes, then dashed off. Aldebaran chuckled.

"He's a good kid Mu." Was all the Taurus Saint said. Mu just smiled and grabbed one of the gingerbread men for himself before heading back down to Aries temple.

Kiki did go back to Taurus after he finished his training, and then feel asleep in Aldebaran's kitchen forcing Mu to go pick up his student. As he carried Kiki back to the temple he realized that he was going to have to do something to stop Kiki from eating so many sweets each day until the party. At least he had a good distraction for tomorrow.

"Would you like to go to Athens with me?" He asked this student over breakfast. Kiki looked up and smiled.

"Of course! This is for that Secret Santa thing, right?"

"Yes." Mu answered and stood up.

"Who do you have to go shopping for Master Mu?" Kiki asked.

"Camus." Mu sighed. He knew a little about the Aquarius Saint, but Camus wasn't exactly an easy person to get close to. As far as he was aware, only Milo had managed that. Still, he had a good idea of what to the Aquarius. They finished breakfast, then they started down towards Athens, Kiki running a little bit in front the whole time. When they reached the shopping area.

"Stay close to me." he told Kiki as he eyed the crowds. His student nodded, and kept close they navigated the streets. Mu found that after the isolation of living in Jamir he felt almost claustrophobic in the press of people. At last the reached the shop that Mu had remembered from pervious trips into the city.

"Kiki, you wait for me here." He said as they reached a lamp post that had been decorated with green and red ribbons. "I'll only be a few minuets."

"Yes Master Mu." The boy sat down next the pole and Mu smiled as he made his way toward the wine shop. He knew that Camus liked wines, everyone in Sanctuary knew that much, so he had been going to buy the Aquarius Saint a bottle. Then he walked into the shop and realized that might not be such a good idea. He himself did not drink and had almost no knowledge of wines, so swiftly got confused by the names and realized that he had no idea what kind of wine Camus liked. He though about going back and asking Milo for help, but then he noticed a set that held two wine glasses and a corkscrew that were engraved with a swans. Smiling he bought the set, thinking that Camus would appreciate it.

Outside he headed for the lamp post where he had left Kiki….only to find that no one was there.

"Kiki?" He called out, half expecting that the boy to pop out from behind the pole. There was no answer to his call. A quick search in the immediate area showed that Kiki wasn't near the lap post. Mu began to worry that something had happened . Although sometimes Kiki would disappear without telling him where he was going, he never disobeyed a direction order. If something had happened to him….

The Aries Saint took a deep breath. Kiki was a Gold Saint in training. If something had happened then he would have been able to defend himself or at the very least call for help. Mu knew he would have sensed his student's Cosmo if that happened. Mostly likely Kiki had just wandered away and gotten lost. If that was the case then Kiki would be able to find him by honing in on his cosmo. If he couldn't do that then he had probably teleported back to Sanctuary and would be waiting for him there. Despite the logical assurances Mu couldn't' help but glance around hoping to find his student.

"Master Mu?" Came from behind him. He turned around to find Kiki standing there.

"Kiki," He said relived, even though he knew that his charge had been in no real danger. "I told you to stay here."

"I'm sorry." Kiki said. "But I saw a bunch of kids with these and they said a Santa was making them back there.." He waved behind with….the balloon dog he had carrying. "Do you know how to make balloon animals Master Mu?"

"No…that's one of the skills that's not a required of a Saint." Mu smiled slightly. Kiki might have been mature for his age, but he hadn't had the chance to see much of the world yet and the Aries Saint kept forgetting that. He let his student lead him around for a the next two hours, going into the shops he wanted too. Although he only bough Kiki a small bag of candy when he asked, he did managed to hid his purchase of a balloon animal kit from his student. It would make a nice present for him on Christmas Day.


	4. Aldebaran

Aldebaran liked the idea of the party the moment that Athena mentioned it. That she choose to add in the Secret Santa part was a good idea too. It would be fun and draw the Gold Saints together into a group, and perhaps even make some of the more anti-social Saints like Deathmask and Camus come out of their shells.

After the meeting the Taurus Saint headed straight down to his temple. He check the piece of paper that he had pulled out of the bowl and grinned when he saw Saga's name. Good, it would be a challenge then! It wouldn't have been fun any other way. He had already finished his training for day, and since his rooms were mostly in order the Taurus Saint decided that now was as good as any to get started on his Secret Santa mission. He quickly changed into his casual clothes and headed down towards Athens.

He waved at Mu when he passed through Aries, but didn't stop to chat with his friend. There hadn't been a reason for him to head down to the city at Christmas time before and although he had heard about the decorations he was looking forward to seeing them himself.

Down in the shopping district he smiled at the colorful red and green decorations there were every where. Red and green climbed lamp posts that had wreaths hung on them. Banners and swags of fake every green were hung everywhere. Speakers blasted Christmas carols everywhere and he had to smile. As much as he loved Sanctuary he had to admit the grey color of stone was a bit dull all the time. The atmosphere was so different from what he was used to that he couldn't help but hum under his breath as he waded into the crowd.

Most people opted to move out of his way, but there were a few younger men who bumped into him purpose or stared at him challengingly. These he just ignored since he was used to this by now. He hoped that they wouldn't try to start a fight with him though. It always made him feel guilty when he beat people who had no idea what cosmo was. Besides Athena would be upset if she found out and he didn't not want to ruin Christmas for his goddess.

Aldebaran was very careful about what shops he choose to go into. The ones that were small or had small breakable items on the shelves he avoided entirely. People tended to give him nervous looks when he went into places like that, and he was always worried that he would knock something off. (He had mentioned this to Mu once. The Aries Saint had found it amusing, but at least hadn't made any comments about bulls in china shops like Milo once had.)

Although there were several interesting shops that lined the avenue, and had fun looking through several craft stores that were near each other (the stares didn't bother him at all. Someone of his size always got stared at and he was used to them by now), he couldn't find anything that he though Saga would like. When he came out of the last of the shops, he noticed that a crowd had gathered around the a bakery nearby and out of curiosity headed over.

Men inside were setting up and elaborate display of gingerbread houses inside the windows. All were beautiful decorated and the Taurus Saint couldn't help but admire them. He could cook some but he knew better than to think he could create something delicate like that. But who said he had too? His mind began to work. He was suppose to buy a present for Saga but that didn't mean he couldn't do something for all the Gold Saints. Even if he couldn't make beautiful things like the gingerbread houses in the window, he would still be able to make something for them. Christmas was about giving after all, and this would be something all the Gold Saints could enjoy.

He had never tried to make any sort of holiday foods before, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try! The Taurus Saint headed back down the street toward a bookstore he had noticed before. Inside he headed straight toward the baking section, and quickly found several cookbooks that were centered on holiday baking. After flipping through them, he picked a few that he liked. As he was heading toward the register, he passed by a display that held knew books. One of them was a book on myths from around the world. He remembered Mu mentioning that Saga liked books like that. There hadn't been anything else that had seemed like a suitable present for the Gemini Saint, so he grabbed that books as well, then went to pay feeling pleased that he managed to find the present he had been looking for.

Outside, Aldebaran checked the ingredients and realized that he did not have many of them in his temple. He headed toward the nearest supermarket he could find. He bough as much as he could carry, determined to make something for everyone in Sanctuary. If he didn't use all the ingredients, well he would use them himself. He bought everything he though he might need, including new cooking sheet, mixing bowls and other equipment he had hadn't had use for until now.

After paying for everything, and ignoring the stares he got for buying so much, he headed back up to Sanctuary grinning. Kiki was playing in Aries temple when he reached it and ran over to greet him.

"What is all that?" The boy asked staring at all the bags the Taurus Saint was carrying.

"Supplies." He told the boy cheerfully. "I'm going to make gingerbread men and Christmas cookies." He smiled at Kiki. "I'll even let you help me if you come by tomorrow!"

"Please don't tell me you bought a present for everyone in Sanctuary." Mu's amused voice said as the Aries Saint walked up to them.

"In a sense, yes." Aldebaran replied smiling. " I'm going to cook something for the party!" He didn't think many of the Gold Saint had tasted gingerbread before and it would be a nice surprise for everyone. The Taurus Saint continued up to his temple, very much looking forward to Christmas day.


	5. Saga & Kanon

Kanon grinned when he heard Athena's plan. He thought it sounded like fun. If nothing else watching Saints like Deathmask react was worth having to go out and a buy a gift. It would be money well spent if it meant seeing what happened at Athena's Christmas party. To his left Saga noticed his brothers grin and sighed, knowing that nothing good would come of this. He had known something was up when Athena had asked both of them to come. Normally it would sufficient for just one of the Gemini Saints to be present. Now it make sense why she had wanted both of them. At least he could take comfort in the fact that everyone was being forced to do this, so took his slip of paper without saying anything…although Deathmask's reaction more than made up for his silence.

When they exited the main temple Kanon hurried ahead of his resigned looking twin. He reached Scorpio just as Milo was checking his piece of paper.

"Who'd you get?" The younger Gemini said popping up besides his friend. Milo jumped and swore then glared at him.

"Would you stop doing that?" The Scorpio Saint snapped. Kanon just grinned and tried to get a look at the piece of paper in Milo's hand.

"So who has the misfortune of having you shopping for them?"

"Here." Milo handed him the piece of paper. Kanon took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"Better you than me." The older Saint said and slapped Milo on the back. "I'll pray that you don't get killed on Christmas."

"Thank you so much." Milo said acidly then looked back at the piece of paper. "But you know….I could have a lot of fun with this."

"If you have a death wish, go ahead." Kanon said and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Milo grabbed his friends arm. "Who did you get? It's only fair if you tell me."

"Ummm…." Kanon checked his piece of paper quickly, praying that he hadn't drawn Milo…and then sighed in relief. "Shura."

"You have it easy then." Milo said releasing him. "Saga knows him, right?"

"They did know each other." Kanon corrected. "They haven't exactly talked lately because of _that_…"

"Oh yeah…"

"I should still ask my brother though." The older Saint said. "They were friends, no matter what happened."

"Good idea." Milo agreed and Kanon headed down toward Gemini temple.

Saga had seen Kanon heading over to Milo, but he had just walked on. Normally the sight of them together made him worry since they were always planning something but today he couldn't bring himself too. Once he reached his temple, he decided to get things over with and opened his piece of paper. He dropped his head onto his hand with a groan when he saw the name on it.

"Of course." He muttered into his hand. No chance that he would have drawn someone easy, like his brother. He had to pick one of the hardest Saints to shop for. Then he straightened up and sighed. "Kanon, I know your behind me." He said a loud.

"I though I had you that time." His twin said walking out from behind a pillar.

"No, I know you. You always try stuff like this so I was expecting it." Saga sighed.

"What's got you so down?" In answer Saga handed his twin the little piece of paper. "…You got Shaka?" Kanon stared at him. "So what do you get the man closest to god?"

"That's what I have to figure out ." Saga sighed. "But first I'm going to go finish training for today."

"You're not very excited about this, are you?"

"What ever gave you _that _idea?" Saga said as he left the temple. Kanon stayed in the temple for a few minuets, then went into his room to take a nap. Not like there was much else to do right now anyway.

Saga was returning to his temple, when he ran into Camus going down. Milo was behind him sniggering Seeing the Aquarius Saint in casual cloths was unusual. When the Gemini Saint gave the other two Gold Saints a curious look, Milo opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Camus stepping backwards to his friend foot.

"I don't want this Secret Santa thing hanging over my head." The Aquarius Saint explained. "I'm going to get it over with now." Saga nodded in understanding.

"Good luck." He said to the younger Saint. Camus nodded his thanks and continued down, Milo complaining about having his foot stepped on.

Inside the temple Saga headed toward the rooms he shared with his brother. He peered into the kitchen and frowned when he saw it empty. Searching for his brothers cosmo lead him back toward the bedrooms. Frowning he shook his brother to wake him.

"Kanon! It's your turn to make dinner!"

"Gimme a minuet." The younger Gemini muttered.

"If I make dinner, I'm only making it for myself." Saga threatened. Kanon came fully awake at that.

"You mean you'd just let your little brother starve?"

"You are not a child Kanon." Saga sighed. "Now go make dinner."

"Okay, okay…." The younger twin climbed out of his bed and headed toward the kitchen. After dinner, which was good Saga had to give his brother credit for that, the elder twin found one of his books and started to read while Kanon headed toward the training grounds. While he was gone Camus and Milo returned. Milo looked fine but Camus….Camus looked as exhausted as if he had been training hard.

"I hate shopping." Was the only explanation the Aquarius Saint gave him and Saga didn't press him for details.

As was usual the next morning Saga woke before his twin. When the temples had been rebuilt after Hades, Athena had electricity brought in. Because of that Saga now enjoyed coffee in the morning, a taste Kanon shared. Although with his twin it as more a matter of needing it to wake up then actually taste.

Kanon came stumbling in and downed the cup of coffee Saga put in front of him without comment, then sat there blinking trying to wake up. Saga always made breakfast, mostly because Kanon was near useless in the time it took him to come fully awake. As they were eating Saga began to think about the secret Santa thing.

"I'm going to go into Athens today." The elder Gemini said. Kanon looked up interested.

"For Athena's Christmas thing?"

"Yes." Saga said. "I want to get it done."

"Mind if I go with you?" Kanon asked grinning.

"No…" Saga said slowly. "But why do you want to go with me?"

"What, you don't believe that I just want to spend time with my one and only twin brother?"

"It's you Kanon, of course I don't. …..You just want to watch me struggle to find a present for Shaka, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

The cleaned up then went and changed into their casual clothes before heading out. They passed through the two other temples before theirs unhindered. They heard Mu talking to Aldebaran as the passed through Taurus but didn't see either Saint. It didn't take long for them to reach Athens, and then Saga stopped to study the crowds and the shops.

"Festive, isn't it." Kanon remarked staring at the red and green.

"Come on." Saga sighed and started toward the shops. An hour and what felt like hundreds of shops later, Saga was beginning to become annoyed. Nothing he had seen looked like something Shaka would like.

"If your eyes turn red I'm running…." Kanon remarked. Saga glared at him before pushing his way into a shop that proclaimed that it had 'gifts from around the world'. The scent of incense greeted him as he opened the door.

"This actually looks promising." Saga said as headed deeper into the store. Kanon grinned as they passed a display of small Buddha statues and couldn't help grabbing one.

"Hey Saga!" He said and held it out to his twin. "Think Shaka would like this?"

"Very funny." Saga grumbled in reply as he looked at the shelves. Kanon grinned mischievously.

"You could buy him a copy of the Kama Sutra. I be he would find it Kanon snickered. Saga gave in a flat look.

"If I thought for even a second that you were serious I would smack you for being idiotic Kanon."

"Come one…"

"Unlike you and Milo, Shaka isn't interested in sex." Saga said as he headed for the back of the door.

"And that is what's wrong. We have to get him interested!"

"Would you just drop it already!" Saga snapped as he headed toward the back of the store.

"Fine…."

In the back of the store Saga found a display of sandalwood boxes. One of the small chests had a selection of teas inside.

"Do you think Shaka would like this?" He asked his twin.

"Yeah I guess…" Kanon said looking at it. "That looks like the kind of stuff he likes."

"That's good enough for me." Saga picked up the chest and went to pay for it. Once the were outside in the fresh air, Saga felt much more relaxed.

"Well, I'm done. What are you doing to do?" Kanon grinned.

"I already figured out what I'm going to get Shura. Come on, it's back here." His twin started back the way they had come, and Saga followed him curiously. Kanon led them to tiny little shop. Inside fancy knives and pocket knives were locked in several glass cases. But the items hanging on the walls behind the counters were Kanon's reason for coming here.

"You're getting Shura a sword?" Saga asked.

"Yeah. Think he'll like it?"

"Yes." Saga looked around at the displays. "He take a lot of pride in Excalibur, and is interested in sword in general because of that." A man came over to them and Kanon talked with him while Saga looked at some of the smaller knives interestedly. At least they came to a decision. Kanon pointed out his purchase to his twin.

"It's suppose to the same kind that they use in bull fights. I figured it would be more appropriate that way."

"Good job." Saga said. "Lets go home now. I'm beginning to see why Camus was so exhausted."

"Alright."

They two of them headed back toward Sanctuary. Neither was aware that the other had bough a Gemini pendant as a present for a his twin on Christmas day.


	6. Deathmask

"No way in hell!" Deathmask yelled only to be silenced by Aphrodite elbowing him in the gut.

Deathmask had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach from the moment Athena had called this damn meeting. He should have stayed in his temple, goddess summons or no. He hated parties, and there was no way in hell he was going to buy a present for anyone. Let the others be good little Saints and do as Athena told them. He was not going take part in this Christmas thing at _all. _

Aphrodite was giving him a look that said he had better at least pretend to go along with everyone else. (Much as Deathmask hated to admit it, it had hurt when Aphrodite had elbowed him.) But that wasn't how he did things. Let the others do what she said, he wasn't going to. When she called his name he tired to walk out…but had forgotten that there were thirteen other Gold Saints between him and the door. After being shoved forward once he decided that it wasn't worth starting a fight over, so took one of the pieces of paper. It wasn't like he even had to look at it anyway. He swore that he would get back at all of them for forcing him to do this, since they should know better than to think he would actually participate in their little game.

Once Athena had left, Deathmask opened his piece of paper. It wasn't like was actually do that stupid secret Santa thing anyway, so who cared if everyone figured out who he had drawn? That way maybe his victim could use to the fact that he wasn't getting present on Christmas day. A look at the piece of paper make him snarl. Aioria. Out all the Saint's he had gotten Aioria. He hated the Leo Saint! He crumbled the paper and stomped off muttered curses in his native tongue. A few Saint were still heading down to their temples. They made sure to stay out of his way.

Once down in his temple he decided to get rid of that tiny piece of paper…and then get drunk. If he was lucky he would forget who he had drawn, and then be able to use that as an excuse when the other Gold Saints came to annoy him about the secret Santa thing. He was sure at least one or two would.

Unfortunately he woke up the next morning with a hangover…and Aioria's name still clear in his mind. Growling obscenities he forced himself to wake up and stumbled toward the shower. He stayed in his temple after that. The other Saints would bug him about the Secret Santa thing if they saw him, and he didn't not want to deal with that right now. Athena had banned them from having anymore thousand day wars, but he would be tempted to start one just to avoid that damnable party. Maybe he could talk Camus into it. The Aquarius Saint didn't seem like he was very….enthusiastic about the party either.

"Please don't tell me you got drunk." Aphrodite's voice said from the doorway to his room. The Pieces Saint nudged one of the empty bottles that Deathmask was in the process of cleaning up. "Wasn't that a little extreme?"

"No." Deathmask growled in reply. "If I forgot who I drew then I wouldn't have to find a present for them anymore!"

"So you'd tell Athena that you couldn't participate because you got to drunk to remember who you were suppose to buy a present for?"

"Yeah. Not like I care what she thinks of me anyway." Deathmask said. "Besides, it's not like she could do anything about it."

"She might figure out a way to find out who you had." Aphrodite pointed out. "She is a goddess after all."

"I don't care." Deathmask snapped. "I'm not going to buy a present for the damn lion, and I am not going to that damn party!"

"It's Athena wish."

"Screw Athena than!"

"Do you want to get thrown in Cape Surion?"

"I'll lock myself in if it means avoiding that damn Christmas party."

Aphrodite sighed and shook his head. "It's just a party Deathmask."

"One I don't want to go to." The Cancer Saint growled. "Once I get dragged up there I'm going to get drunk off my ass and try to forget about everything." If he was going to be forced into going then he might as well get something out of it. Deathmask figured that even if Athena didn't have anything alcoholic at the party, Milo or Kanon would bring something. If that didn't happen then he would just leave. He doubted if even half of the Gold Saints expected him to show up at all. The only reason he was even thinking about going was because he was sure that some of the other Gold Saints would make sure he went, if it mean physically dragging him up the stairs.

"Do what you want!" Aphrodite said. "But try not to do something that will get the rest of us in trouble too."

"Why should I care?" The Pieces Saint didn't respond to that. Instead he left the temple shaking his head. Deathmask grinned, then turned back to straightening up his rooms.

For the next few days Deathmask tried to forget all about the party, the Secret Santa thing, and Christmas in general. The Cancer Saint had long ago decided that he hated the holiday. Suddenly people who had been happy to ignore his actions for most of the year decided that it was there job to make him be happy and sociable. Normally he could safely ignore it since Saints didn't celebrate Christmas but this year…oh this year it as if the universe was make him pay for all the deaths he had caused. He just could not escape that cursed Christmas cheer. Aldebaran had locked himself in his rooms baking things and every time Deathmask passed through his temple he could smell it. At one point the Taurus Saint actually tried to give him some of the Christmas cookies but Deathmask had just told him just where he could but his cookies and hurried away.

Milo's temple was worse in some ways. It was almost as the stones had randomly decided to sprout mistletoe everywhere (How in heck Milo had managed to hang the greenery in some of those places was a mystery), and the Scorpio Saint seemed to take great delight in playing Christmas carols as loud as he could. Deathmask avoided that place like the plague.

Even the training grounds didn't offer any respite from the Christmas fever. It seemed like everyone in Sanctuary knew about the party and could not stop talking about it. They even knew about the Secret Santa thing, and there were bets on who had drawn who. That Deathmask personally went after anyone he heard talking about Christmas didn't help, although it did make the Cancer Saint feel a little better.

On the twenty-third, Deathmask walked out his private rooms to discover Aldebaran, Milo, and Kanon dragging a massive pine tree through his temple.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked staring at the huge tree.

"It's our Christmas tree!" Aldebaran beamed. Deathmask snarled and retreated into his rooms. Aphrodite came by shortly after they had left.

"You still haven't found a present for Aioria." The Pisces Saint said.

"What do you think?" Deathmask said. Aphrodite shook his head, and the Cancer Saint noticed that he was dressed in causal clothes. "Don't tell me your actually doing this secret Santa thing?"

"All you have to do is buy a present for someone Deathmask. It's not that hard."

"I'm not the present giving type." Deathmask growled. "Why should I have to do this? We're Saints, we aren't even suppose to be celebrating Christmas!"

"But we are this year." Aphrodite pointed out. "No how much you try to ignore it, you're going to have to do something."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Fine." Aphrodite turned to go. "But at least try to be a little more tolerant?"

"Go to hell!" Deathmask shouted but the Pisces Saint was already gone. Muttering curses of he resolved to put the whole thing out of his mind. That worked until the next morning when he was forcefully yanked of his bed by someone. He came awake at once and jumped to his fee,t cosmo raising as he prepared to attack…then swore when he saw just who had yanked him out of bed.

"What the fuck are you doing Aphrodite!?"

"You do realize it's Christmas Eve?" The effeminate Saint said sharply as he stood with his hands on his hip and glared at Deathmask. "And you haven't even tired to find a present for Aioria yet."

"So? What the hell does that have to do with you yanking me out of bed?"

"Because you are the only who hasn't gone shopping yet. Even Shaka went down into Athens, did you know that?" Aphrodite said conversationally "Oh, and Athena just told me that if you don't get a present for Aioria, then you'll have to dress as a Christmas elf for the party."

"What?" Deathmask spit out. "She can't do that!"

"That's what she just announced. Almost everyone else is up in the main temple helping her decorated, and there are several Saints who would only be too delighted to help you into your costume." Deathmask sputtered incoherently.

"Fine! I'll find something." The Cancer Saint snapped out at last.

"You can't just grab something random out of your temple either." Aphrodite told him. "Lady Athena's will know. You actually have to buy it." Deathmask swore under his breath., then grabbed clothes and headed for the shower. He hated shopping, and he didn't even know why he was being forced to do this. Maybe it was some twisted sort of revenge from someone. He doubted that Athena though of this by herself. It seemed more like something Milo or Kanon would come up with.

When he walked out into the temple he was surprised to find Aphrodite still there.

"I'm scared to think of what you'll by on your own." The Pisces Saint said by way of explanation. "And I don't want Lady Athena getting upset on the day of her party." Deathmask muttered something rude under his breath about the goddess, but since it was in Italian he was certain that Aphrodite hadn't understood him.

The trip down through the three other temples was quiet. It did appear that most of the Saints were helping Athena, all though they did see Saga on their way through. He gave them a curious look but the elder Gemini didn't say anything, something Deathmask wasn't sure if he should be grateful about or not.

Down in the shopping district Deathmask wondered if he had been shoved into some newly discovered, previously unknown circle of hell as punishment for his sins. He had been pushed shoved, and slammed into more times then he could count by people who seemed to have nothing better to do then run everywhere.

"This is why you should have gone sooner." Aphrodite complained. "Half the shops are already closed for Christmas."

"Why should I care? Let's just grab something for that idiot lion and leave." Deathmask said, just as someone bumped into him from behind. The last of his paceints vanished, he turned and raise his hand to attack…only to have it swatted down my Aphrodite.

"Don't!" The Pesos Saint hissed then scanned the area for a likely looking shop. He knew that Deathmask would just grab something in the first shop he went in, and it didn't seem fair that Aioria would end up junk just because Deathmask didn't like shopping. "There!" The Pieces Saint spotted a likely looking shop and shoved the Cancer Saint toward it. Deathmask cursed at him, but went into it.

Inside there was a crush of shoppers, which Deathmask threaded through with much grumbling. Aphrodite looked for something, anything that would be a good present.

"How about this?" The Pieces Saint said holding up a lion-headed pendant.

"…It's a necklace."

"No it's a pendant."

"Call it what you want, but I am not giving a necklace to another guy!" Deathmask shouted, drawing the attention of several other people. Aphrodite quickly put the pendant back and went in search of something else. Deathmask then rejected a blank it that had a lion on it, and several other gifts. The Cancer Saint was growing more and more annoyed by the moment. When Aphrodite pointed out gift baskets that held a variety of meats and cheese Deathmask just grabbed one.

"Fine, lets get out of here!" He snarled as he headed toward the front of the store. Once out side he headed straight back toward Sanctuary. On the way he vowed that he would find out exactly who had planted that elf idea in Athena's head and personally kill them for it.


	7. Aioria

The announcement that Athena herself was going to throw a Christmas party had startled the Leo Saint, but then he had smiled. It was nice of Lady Athena to do something like this. Even though Saints weren't actually suppose to celebrate Christmas, he liked the idea. The secret Santa thing threw him off a bit, but he decided it wasn't that bad, in fact it might even be fun depending on who he drew.

When the meeting ended the Leo Saint headed straight to his temple, curious about who he would be shopping for. Upon opening the piece of paper, he paled slightly. Shion. Why in Athena's name had he drawn Shion!? How was he suppose to shop for him. He was the Pope, and had lived so long that he had probably seen everything before. How where you suppose to shop for someone like that?

"Are you alright?" Aioria hadn't even noticed that Mu was in his temple until the Aries Saint spoke.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said and forced a smile on his face. _It's not a big deal…_He though to himself ._you just have to fine a present for the _Pope…_.You're the Leo Gold Saint, calm now! _"I just…have to go se my brother now…" Shion had practically raised Aiolos. Maybe his brother would remember something, anything that could help him.

He passed through the temples between Leo and Sagittarius without really paying attention to anything. He found Aiolos in his rooms, apparently counting his money.

"Aio." The Sagittarius Saint said when he caught sight of his brother, then he frowned. "What's the matter. You look like you've seen a ghost." Aioria sighed and sat down to his younger-older brother and handed him the piece of paper.

"Look who I got." Was all he said. Aiolos took one look at the paper then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Aioria said a little hurt.

"Nothing to do with you, it's just…" Aiolos snickered. "here." His brother dug in his pocket and came up with a different piece of paper. "Look." Aioria did as he was told. "You got Mu."

"Yeah." Aiolos looked amused. "You got Shion, and I got Mu…it's kind of funny isn't it?"

"I guess." Aioria said. "But what am I suppose to do? Shion's the Pope! What do you think I should get him?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Aiolos demanded.

"You know him!" Aioria protested.

"Only a little better than you do." The Sagittarius Saint said. "And aren't you thinking about this a little too much? It's Shion. I don't think he really cares about receiving presents."

"But he's the Pope and Lady Athena is going to be at that party. I want to get something that Shion will actually like." Aioria said.

"Ask Mu." Aiolos said. "He's Shion student, he would know him better than anyone."

"I was thinking about doing that." Aioria admitted. "But what if Kiki hears us or Mu lets something slip and Shion guesses? I don't want to be the only Gold Saint that ruins the surprise!"

"Don't think about it so much." Aiolos smiled and clapped him on the back. "It's Shion. It'll be fine. Now come and spar with me, maybe that'll calm you down. It's been a while since we've actually fought against each other anyway."

"You really want to get your butt kicked?" Aioria said grinning, worry momentarily forgotten.

"You shouldn't talk that way to your big brother." Aiolos said jumping up. "I trained you, I know I can still beat you."

"I've gotten better since then." Aioria grinned. "You haven't seen what I've come up with since you been….gone." For a half a second a shadow seemed to pass over Aiolos's eyes and his smile disappeared

"I know" Said sadly, then he grinned again. "Race you to the training grounds?"

"Only if you think you can actually be a challenge to me!" As they took off running, Aioria worried about what had caused that momentary change in his brother. He knew missing thirteen years had affected Aiolos, it would affect anyone, but he hadn't though Aiolos was that bothered by it. He just accepted things….sometimes to easily. Before he could make up his mind to say something to this brother, they were at the training grounds. He and Aiolos spent the rest of the day sparring against one another. Aioria tired to forget about the Secret Santa thing, and mostly succeeded but whenever he stopped to rest he would remember and then he would get nervous again. He was sure that Athena wanted them to find suitable presents for each other.

He was sure Mu wouldn't say anything to Shion, but if Kiki guessed anything…Aioria wasn't sure the child knew how to be as discreet as the Aries Saint. But without any other option he guessed he was stuck asking the Aries Saint….

Mu wasn't in his temple when Aioria passed through, so the Leo Saint decided to ask him tomorrow.

The next morning he was woken up by a combination of a nightmare involving chased by several dancing presents, and falling out bed. Shaking himself slightly, Aioria headed toward the shower to try and wake himself up. He was just finishing breakfast when a familiar cosmo entered his temple. Smiling he stood up and hurried toward the door.

"Marin, what are you doing here?" He asked the female saint.

"I was worried about you." She said softly.

"Why?" He frowned. "Nothing happened recently…"

"You were acting strange yesterday." Marin said. "Nervous almost. I doubted anyone else noticed but I know you. What's going on?" Aioria blushed embarrassed about his how nervous he was. He didn't want Marin to know that he was panicking about.

"It's complicated." He said, retreating to his rooms.

"I'm listening." Marin said following him. He sighed and haltingly explained what was going on.

"And I know it's stupid to be so nervous." The Leo saint finished, feeling like a fool.

"You don't need to think about it so much Aioria." Marin said. "I don't think Athena means for you to find the perfect present. Just get something you think he'll. Pope Shion has been around for a long time, I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever you get him."

"I hope your right." Aioria sighed.

"I am." Marin said firmly. "Now I have to go oversee the trainees, but I'll come back tonight if you want." Aioria swallowed.

"S..sure." Was all he said. After Marin had gone he began to clean up the breakfast dishes. After he was done he walked out his rooms full intending to go talk to Mu…and ran into Shion and Dohko. He got off a quickly stammered good morning, then ducked back in his room. "Idiot!" He muttered to himself, but didn't move until he was sure they were both gone.

"Aioria!" Some called just as he came out of his room. Milo waved as he walked up. "I need your help with something."

"With what?" The Leo Saint asked, slightly irritated. "And it had better not be another prank. I'm busy."

"It's just a little decorating thing. It won't take long, I promise." Milo assured him.

"Fine." Aioria sighed, knowing that the Scorpio Saint wouldn't stop bugging him until he agreed to help.

"Great!" Milo turned and started to walk away. "Well, don't just stand there! Come on!" Grumbling Aioria followed the other Saint up to Scorpio temple. Once there he found out that Milo's idea of decorating was to hang bunch of mistletoe everywhere. Aioria wouldn't have minded so much if there hadn't been so many bunches and Milo hadn't insisted on hanging them in so many weird hard to reach places.

"Could you turn off that Christmas music!?" He shouted at the Scorpio Saint at one point after he realized he had been there for two hours and they still weren't done.

"But it's festive!" Milo said and didn't do anything about the music. Aioria had growled but finished up his work. By the time he got back to his temple, it was time for Marin to arrive. When he saw her, he forgot all about talking with Mu that night.

The next morning after Marin had left Aioria abruptly remembered that he hadn't talked to Mu yet. There were only a few days to go before the party itself, so Aioria threw on some casual clothes before he headed down toward Aries. He would head into town right after he talked to Mu. But when he reached the first temple it was empty. Mu wasn't in his rooms or outside. Kiki wasn't there either, so he couldn't ask the boy where his teacher was.

Aioria was wondering if he should just go look for the Aries Saint in the training grounds, when he sensed someone else enter the temple. Thinking it was Mu coming back from somewhere, Aioria turned around but paused when he saw who it was.

"Morning Aiolos." The Leo Saint said somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Going out." Was his brothers reply. "You are too right? Have you finally figured out what you're going to get Shion?"

"No." Aioria said tensely and looked around. "Mu's not here and I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Maybe Mu's shopping today?" Aiolos suggested. "Or he's busy."

"Then I guess I can't go today." Aioria grumbled. "Without help I'm not going to be able to find anything that Shion will like."

"Don't talk like that!" Aiolos said. "I bet you'll find something if you actually go down and look. I'm going to go buy something for Mu now. Why don't you come with? I'll be bored by myself anyway, and even if you don't find something you can always ask Mu for help when we get back."

"I guess I could." Aioria sighed. "Although I doubt I'll find anything. I still have no idea what Pope Shion likes!" But he still followed the laughing Aiolos down the steps and out toward the city.

The shopping district was crowded. Aioria wondered how anyone could stand being in the middle of that crush of humanity. His foot had been stepped on and he had been ran into multiple times. Somehow Aiolos had managed to avoid all that although he couldn't imagine how his brother had managed that feat. They had already been inside several stores, but there hadn't been anything that looked like was suitable for the Pope.

"But aren't you suppose to be shopping for Shion, and not the Pope?" Aiolos had said wisely. Aioria just glared at his brother, then opened the door to the next shop. It was some sort of craft store. The Leo Saint hesitated.

"Do you really think they'll be anything here?" He said uncertain. "There are flowers everywhere and I'm not shopping for Aphrodite."

"Just go in!" Aiolos gave him a shove and the Leo Saint was forced into the shop. They both went off in opposite directions. After to looking through several isles Aioria was beginning to become convinced that there was nothing in this store either. On a shelve a box claiming it contained a windowsill herb garden caught his eye for some reason. He took it down off the shelf and looked it over. It didn't seem like the kind of thing you would buy the Pope…..but like Aiolos had said he wasn't shopping for the Pope, he was shopping for Shion. Would the elder Saint like it though? For some reason Aioria though he might, but he wasn't sure. He went looking for Aiolos to ask his opinion. He found his brother looking at some of the models near the back.

"What do you think about this?" He showed the Sagittarius Saint the box. Aiolos looked it over then grinned.

"Get it."

"You think he'll like it?" Aioria said surprised.

"Yeah. At the least you did try to find something, and I'm sure that's what Athena mean when she started this. Shion will probably appreciate that too."

"Hmmm…" Aioria looked at the box…then headed up to pay for it. Aiolos trailed along after him. Outside Aioria looked over at his brother. "Well I'm done. Do you have any idea what you're getting Mu?"

"Not really." Aiolos admitted. "But that's the fun part isn't it?"

"Says you." Aioria sighed, but followed his brother toward another store. Now that he had actually managed to get something he allowed himself to relax. He would worry about whether Shion would like his gift for not when it was time for the party.


	8. Shaka

Shaka did not want to celebrate Christmas. He didn't see the point in having a party for a holiday none of them celebrated nor did he see why they had to buy presents for each other. But….it was Athena's will. Some of the other Saints seemed to be looking forward to it, so Shaka resigned himself to his fate. At least it didn't affect him as much as it did Deathmask.

He took the piece of paper calmly, then exited with everyone else. As he walked down stairs he wondered exactly how many of his comrades would actually buy a present. Passing through Scorpio Temple he noticed Kanon and Milo talking. Hopefully they were only talking about the latest developments and not planning anything else. Those two tended to attract trouble. Once in his temple, Shaka checked the piece of paper. The name written in Athena's script was Kanon. The Virgo Saint wondered what he was suppose to do. Kanon was one of the Gold Saints that he least understood. How was he suppose to buy a present for him? Aside from pulling pranks and casing girls, Shaka had no idea what the younger Gemini liked or how he spent his free time.

Shaka settled down to mediate. It wouldn't do any to worry himself about this. He would participate in the secret Santa, but only because he did not want to disappoint Athena. Perhaps she was using this to try and make the Gold Saints understand each other better. That was a good idea, even though he didn't think it had much chance of succeeding. Aioria came through the temple a few minuets after he had started to relax. He seemed aggravated and Shaka idly wondered what was wrong. Camus and Milo passed through his temple a bit later, Milo humming something under his breath. Camus snapped something at the his friend but Milo had just laughed it off. Usual behavior for the two of them, and it caused Shaka to once again wonder why Camus was even friends with the Scorpio Saint. They had such different, and clashing, personalities that Shaka though it would be just be easier on them if they would just find friends who shared their interests. He had suggested this to Camus once but the Aquarius Saint had said that things were that simple.

Shaka realized that his mind had wandered and forced himself to relax once. He shouldn't let himself get upset over the problems of the other Gold Saints. Unfortunately his calm was shaken when Milo and Camus returned from their trip, this time bearing several bags. The Virgo Saint didn't know what was more shocking, that Camus had actually gone shopping or how exhausted the Aquarius Saint was. Milo seemed to be just fine though, but the Scorpio Saint always seemed to come out of things unaffected. After they had left Shaka settled back into his meditation, hoping there would be no more interruptions.

The next day stated off rather peacefully. He sensed Shion and Dohko passing through his temple, but since they didn't' stop to talk he assumed they had business in one of the lower temples. A little later Milo passed through, humming under his breath. He returned shortly, a grumbling Aioria in tow. Shaka idly wondered what Milo had dragged the Leo Saint into this time, but decided he didn't want to know and went back to his meditations. Later, Shion and Dohko passed through, only this time the Pope did stop long enough to exchange a brief hello. It startled Shaka slightly when he realized that the Pope had actually gone shopping for a Secret Santa gift. He hadn't though Shion would take this Secret Santa thing that seriously. It was just a fancy of Athena's after all. Were people really going to go that far with it? Shaka returned to his meditation slightly shaken.

By the next morning Shaka had begun to realize that he might have to go down into town and buy a present. He hadn't actually considered what he was going to do about this secret Santa thing until now. Aiolos had just gone through his temple and called off a cheerful good morning. If the younger Gold Saint came back with a gift then Shaka realized he was probably one of the few Saints besides Deathmask who hadn 't bought a present yet. From what he had heard even the twins had gone, and most of those who hadn't gone shopping yet were at least planning to go. He had heard all about Milo's temple and Aldebaran's promise to bake something for the party. Why was everyone taking Christmas so seriously this year? They hadn't even done anything to acknowledge it's existence before. Did they just grab on the holiday because it was a reason to celebrate, something Sanctuary very rarely did? But they celebrated Athena's birthday day every year….why did the feel the need to celebrate the birth of a Christian icon as well? It made no sense. But when Aiolos returned with the half expected bag and looking triumphant, Shaka came to the reluctant conclusion that it would look bad if he didn't go out and buy a present for Kanon. Although he had no idea what he had been going to do about it, he knew that he had not intended to go into Athens. He hated the noise and confusion in cities and avoided them like the plague, only going into one when it was unavoidable. He supposed this would count as one of the unavoidable times. He could teleport to a smaller city to shop, but he since everyone else was going to Athens, he had better go too.

But not today. If he went early enough then he could avoid most of the crowds and that was exactly what he intended to do. The Virgo Saint settled back into mediation, knowing that he would need all his strength for the trial tomorrow.

Shaka made sure to wake up early the next morning, and got ready to head out. The causal clothes that he had bought incase he need to head into a city were also brand new, and he felt strange wearing them. Perhaps because he had never worn them he attracted several strange looks on the way down. Saga was in Gemini when he passed through it, and for half a second the Virgo Saint considered asking for advice, but then he decided that he didn't need any help with this. How hard could buying a present be after all?

Noise and confusion, two of the things that Shaka hated in life. The shopping district seemed to be the birthplace of both. Even though it was early, there were still a lot of people rushing every which way. He had been bumped into and jostled around already and people kept staring at him. It was rude them but every time he turned to berate someone about it they quickly melted into the crowd. Why did the feel the need to stare anyway? He didn't look that much different from anyone else. Certainly he couldn't stand out as much here as he had in his native India. There were so many different shops around here that it was confusing. He had no idea which one might have something that would make a suitable present. This was the first time he had to worry about something like that. He was beginning to see why Camus had been so exhausted after coming here. It was draining on the spirit as well as the body.

"Shaka?" A familiar voice was the last thing that he had expected to hear. He turned slightly.

"Shura, what are you doing here?" He asked the Capricorn Saint. Shura smiled slightly.

"Probably the same thing you are." The older Saint said warily. "Are you alright though? You look a little ……pale."

"I'm fine." Shaka said. "I just haven't been to this area before, so I don't know where to start."

"….I just picked some place and went in." Shura said and looked at him worriedly. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Shaka said sharply. He turned and headed toward one of the smaller shops he had noticed with confidence. Shura hesitated for a second, then shrugged and continued on his own quest.

Inside the shop Shaka relaxed a bit as the door closed and the noise outside was muted. Aside from more Christmas carols being played from speakers, the inside of the store was much quieter. He started to search the shelves for anything that he though might suit Kanon. On one aisle there was a variety of puzzles. Not just traditional ones either, but also the wooden and metal puzzles he had seen that were designed to be brainteasers. He paused then started to go through the latter. Puzzles were entertaining weren't they?

After a bit of searching he found a metal start that was enclosed in what looked like a too small cage. The goal was to get it out of the cage, and Shaka decided it would be a nice challenge for Kanon. He picked it up and headed toward the front of the store, slightly relieved. For some reason, even though he knew he hadn't been in this place very long, it still felt like hours to him. He hoped that this was the last time he would ever have to deal with Christmas shopping again.

- - - - - - - - --

A/N: The biggest challenge for this chapter wasn't decided on a present for Kanon, it was decideding a present that would be in character for Shaka to buy. The puzzle that I finally decided on was based on the one I found here: http://stores . -strse-88/Hanayama-Metal-Puzzle-Wire/Detail .bok You have to remove the spaces in the address if you want to see the website.


	9. Dohko

-1Dohko had never given much thought to Christmas. Up in the mountains of Rozan, there was no reason to think of the holiday at all. It had been just another day in winter. But he didn't mind that Athena had decided they would actually celebrate the day this year. It was a nice change from what he was used to, and the reactions of some of the younger Saints when they heard they would have to shop for each other were just too funny. He calmly took his piece of paper, and headed out with all others.

Inside his temple he checked who he had…and then wondered just what he would buy for Aiolos. He was the youngest of all the Gold Saints, and Dohko hadn't talked to him much. The Sagittarius Saint seemed to prefer the company of the Bronze Saints to that of his fellow Gold Saints. It will be a nice challenge, the Libra Saint decided at last.

He headed up toward the main temple the next morning. Shion was still severing as Pope, but Athena had made it clear that he could leave if he felt like taking a vacation. After over two hundred years of service, no one would even question him doing something like that. Yet he doubted if Shion had even thought of leaving Sanctuary. That was why Dohko had decided to drag his friend down to Athens to buy an appropriate present for whoever he was playing Secrete Santa for. Taking a break, even a short break would be good for Shion.

Convincing his friend to come with him took less time than the Libra Saint thought it would. Shion seemed almost eager to go, which was a good thing. The world had changed so much in the last two hundred years that there was much for them to discover.

Going down through the temples proved very amusing in and of itself. He had seen Milo carrying that ladder on the way up through Scorpio, but he hadn't paid any attention to it. Dohko wondered how many people would actually fall for the mistletoe that the Scorpio Saint was hanging.

Aioria's reaction almost made him laugh out loud. He was sure, even if Shion wasn't, that the lion had Marin in his rooms. He had used to the same thing when he was younger. She had been the Cassiopeia Saint of his generation and very, very beautiful. She had died along with all the other Saints from two hundred years ago. He missed her still but she was in the past now and he had realized long ago that he would have to live for the future.

In Taurus temple, Aldebaran was cooking something. He sniffed the air, he knew that scent but he couldn't remember what it was from.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Gingerbread, I think." Shion said after a moments pause. "I think it's traditional to have gingerbread at Christmas.."

"Oh." Dohko looked in the direction of the Taurus Saint's private rooms. "I didn't know Aldebaran could cook…"

"He's suppose to be good at it." Shion replied as they exited the temple.

They ran into Kiki midway down the stairs. The little Aries-in-training was on his way up to 'help' Aldebaran. Apparently he hadn't bothered to tell his master where he was going because they found a worried Mu searching his temple.

"By now he's up at Taurus helping Aldebaran cook." Dohko said when the Aries Saint asked if they had seen his student. Mu looked at him in surprise, then seemed to remember something and shook his head. The Aries Saint muttered something, then headed out of his temple. He and Shion exchanged an amused glanced before they headed down towards the city.

It was very crowded in the shopping district of Athens. Sanctuary had such a small population that you didn't have a problem like. They were being stared at but it was actually good feeling once he realized the women who were staring considered them attractive. It had been far to long since he had any of sort of attention like that and he enjoyed it.

Since Shion didn't seem to know which way to go, he lead the way into several shops. None of them had anything that Aiolos was would like. Shion didn't know what he was doing though, and was beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Who are you shopping for anyway Dohko?" His oldest friend said after a while.

"Aiolos." Dohko admitted. "And I'm in the same boat you are. I just don't know him well."

"You know they Bronze Saints. Get him something one of them would like. He's the same age they are." Shion pointed out.

"That's true." The Libra Saint said as he entered into yet another store. This one was a hobby and game store that he though looked promising. He headed off to search for something that would appeal to a teenager.

The first thing that stopped him didn't have anything to do with Aiolos. There was a row of picture frames on a shelf. He had been meaning to buy one to finish Shion's present and but he hadn't been able to find one that would be suitable. A simple dark wooden frame that would be perfect was right in front of him, and he took it, pleased.

A few more minuets of searching and he found tiny remote controlled helicopter that could fit in the palm of his hand. He decided to buy that for Aiolos. It looked like something the young Gold Saint would enjoy. On the way up to the register he grabbed a bottle of bubble solution for Kiki. The boy hadn't been included in the Secret Santa celebration and it wouldn't be fair it he didn't receive a present on Christmas Day just because of that.

Shion was already up in front paying for something.

"Did you find something for Aphrodite?" He asked the ex-Aries Saint curiously as he tried to peer into the bag.

"No, just some things for Mu and Kiki." His friend answered and deftly moved the bag out of his line of sight.

As the exited the shop Dohko couldn't help but smile. He had managed to finish his mission, and could now help Shion complete his. There was that shop he had seen earlier that had reminded him of the Pisces Saint….perhaps they could find something there.


	10. Milo

To Milo Christmas had only been a vague memory from that hazy time before he had come to Sanctuary. Now though…Athena had actually decided to have a party for the holiday. Even if Christmas wasn't something they were suppose to be celebrating , this was going to be fun! He liked the idea of the Secret Santa thing a lot too. He couldn't wait to see who he got to buy something for. Not everyone shared his enthusiasm though, and he just knew Camus was going to hate this. Ah well, it would so him some good to get out of his shell once in a while and have some fun. Besides, wasn't Christmas about love and tolerance and stuff like that?

He hummed slightly as he exited the temple with the other Gold Saints. He was looking forward to his already, although he hoped he hadn't drawn Camus. He was already going to buy a present for the his friend, and it wouldn't any fun to be Secret Santa for someone he knew so well. At least he reached his temple and opened the paper excitedly. He started it for a minuet unsure what to think. Deathmask. Well it he would be an interesting person to shop for at least…

"Who'd you get?" A voice said out nowhere and Milo jumped.

"Would you stop doing that?" The Scorpio Saint snapped recognizing the voice. Kanon just grinned at him and tired to get a look at the piece of paper he was holding.

"So who has the misfortune of having you shopping for them?"

"Here." Milo handed him the piece of paper by way of explanation. Kanon took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"Better you than me." The older Saint said and slapped Milo on the back. "I'll pray that you don't get killed on Christmas."

"Thank you so much." Milo said acidly then looked back at the piece of paper. Athena had said that they had to buy a present, but she hadn't said they had to be serious about it… "But you know….I could have a lot of fun with this."

"If you have a death wish, go ahead." Kanon said and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Milo grabbed his friends arm. "Who did you get? It's only fair if you tell me."

"Ummm…." Kanon checked his piece of paper. "Shura."

"You have it easy then." Milo said releasing him. "Saga knows him, right?"

"They did know each other." Kanon corrected. "They haven't exactly talked lately because of _that_…"

"Oh yeah…"

"I should still ask my brother though." The older Saint said. "They were friends, no matter what happened."

"Good idea." Milo agreed and watched as Kanon headed down toward Gemini. Then he headed toward his rooms, grinning as he though about the fun he could have with Deathmask's present. He wasn't fond of the Crab, but then again Deathmask wasn't exactly fond of him either. This could be his chance to mess with the Cancer Saint without fear of revenge. From Deathmask's reaction earlier it was clear that he wasn't happy about the secret Santa thing. Milo doubted the Cancer Saint would be happy with any present that was bought for him, so he might as well make sure Deathmask at least remembered his present!

He was still deciding what sort of present to get Deathmask when a familiar cold Cosmo entered his temple.

"Hey Camus!" Milo said going out to meet his friend. Then he stopped. Camus only wore casual clothes when he couldn't help it. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting this secret Santa thing out of the way now." The Aquarius Saint said looking very annoyed. "I already have to go to a party, I don't need this hanging over my head all week too."

"You're actually willingly going into town?" Milo said amazed. "Did you freeze over hell while you were down there?"

"Oh, very funny." Camus snapped. "Now if you'll let me through…"

"Wait here for a sec, would you?" Milo asked, thinking rapidly. He had to go buy something for Deathmask anyway, and going into town with his best friend would be more fun than going by himself. "I need to go change." So saying he headed toward his rooms and changed as quickly as he could. He ran back out to where he had left Camus standing, but the Aquarius Saint wasn't there anymore. Milo swore and took off down the stairs, catching up to his friend right as Camus was about to enter Libra temple. "I though I asked you to wait.." Milo panted as he fell into step beside the Aquarius Saint.

"Did you really think I would?"

"No…but I had hoped that you would have decided to be nice to your best friend at Christmas time." Milo sighed.

"I'm a Saint, Milo. I do not celebrate Christmas. The only reason I'm doing this is because the goddess asked it of me."

"But you're still doing it." Milo said grinning. "So who did you get?"

"Why do you want to know? It has nothing to do with you."

"Because I'm curious. And I'll keeping bugging you until you tell me." Camus sighed, knowing that it was true.

"I drew Aldebaran." The Aquarius Saint said at last.

"Huh, Aldebaran's easy to shop for." Milo said. "I drew Deathmask."

"If you drew him, then why are you still smiling?" Milo just grinned wider and Camus shook his head. "Just don't buy him anything that will get you killed."

"You do care about me! I knew it!"

"Milo, can you be quiet for more than five seconds?"

As the went through Gemini temple, Milo saw Saga watching them curiously. The Scorpio Saint grinned mischievously, then opened his mouth to tell Saga that Camus actually wanted to go shopping. But the Aquarius Saint must have sensed what he was about to do because he stepped backward onto the Scorpio Saint's foot. Hard. Milo yelped.

"I don't want this Secret Santa thing hanging over my head." Camus explained while he was distracted. "I'm going to get it over with now." Saga nodded in understanding.

"Good luck." The elder Saint said to them. Camus nodded.

"What was that for?" Milo complained. "That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Now that's just plain mean!"

"Whoever said I had to be nice to you?"

They had reached Aries temple by now. Mu was standing watching them when they came in. Milo grinned once again. "Hey Mu, guess what!" He called before the Aquarius Saint could stop him "Camus here" He clapped his friend on the back. "is looking forward to the Secret Santa thing!"

"No, I'm not." Camus said irritably as he brushed the offending hand away. "I just want to get this over and done with!"

"Suuuure." Milo grinned.

"Well, have fun." Mu said also grinning. Camus gave him an icy look, and Milo just laughed as the two Saints headed out.

It was crowed in the Athens shopping district. Milo wove his way through the crowd, enjoying the occasional admiring looks he got and the atmosphere of this place. Camus did agree with him and kept glaring at everyone, which made people give both of them a wide berth. Both Saints stopped and looked around at the shops surrounding them. Milo grinned, then started to push Camus toward one particular shop.

"Why don't we try in here Camus?" The Scorpio Saint said grinning.

"Milo what are you…?" Then the Aquarius Saint caught sight of a the shop. "Milo…that's a gift shop. A tourist gift shop."

"So?" Milo opened the door and shoved Camus inside before could protest.

"I am not buying any of this overpriced…junk." The Aquarius Saint looked around the shop…which had a sea theme complete with garish decorations.

"You should learn to relax a little Camus!" Milo grabbed a Santa hat off a nearby display and dropped on his friends head. "Come on, it's Christmas!" The Scorpio Saint headed off to look at some of the displays, catching the Santa hat Camus had thrown back at him and dropping it onto his own head. He paused before a display of holiday shirts. "Think Deathmask will like this?" He said holding up a t-shit with a smiling Santa-hat wearing crab over the word 'crabby' on it. Camus gave his friend a look.

Milo but the shirt back and headed deeper into the store. After ignoring Camus's snort when he found a smiling crab plush toy that giggled when you squeezed it, Milo found his way into a small section that contained toys.

"You can't be serious." Camus said flatly.

"Hey, even I'm not that bad." Milo grabbed a superball out of one of the bins and started to bounce it, watching it go higher and higher each time…until it came down on his foot. "OUCH!" Milo cursed as the ball headed toward the center of the store where it would have caused who-knows-what kind of damage, if Camus hadn't snatched it out the air first.

"You should grow up Milo." The Aquarius Saint said as he threw the ball back.

"What fun would that be?" Milo answered grinning. He didn't put the superball back though. Kiki might like it too. A few minuets later the Scorpio Saint held up a pair of goggled-eyed crab slippers triumphantly. "These are perfect!"

"Are you done here?" Camus said, resigned to the fact that Milo rarely ever took anything seriously.

"Yes."

"Then I'm waiting outside." The Aquarius Saint had a headache from the warbling Christmas carols that were being played in the shop. At least the song outside weren't as loud and there was fresh air.

"Fine." Milo waited until he was sure that Camus was out of the shop, then grabbed the picture of the Aurora Borealis over an artic landscape he had notice earlier. He had been wonder how he was going to distract his friend long enough for him to actually buy it, but thankfully hadn't had to resort to some of the tactics he had thought of.

Once he was done he walked outside and smiled at Camus.

"Well, I'm done. Now it's your turn!"

"I know." The Aquarius Saint replied miserably.


	11. Aiolos

-1Christmas had never crossed Aiolos's mind before. He had heard of it of course, but it had never meant anything him. It seemed to mean something to Athena though, or else she wouldn't have decided to have a party on that exact date. It would be fun, even if it meant he had to buy a present for one of the other Saints.

He drew a name and went down with the other Gold Saints, wondering who he had gotten. Even if he had drawn Aioira it wouldn't be easy, not when there was a thirteen year gap between them. But that was something he preferred not to think about. At last he reached Sagittarius temple and opened his piece of paper. He glanced at the name curiously. So he had to buy a present for Mu then. He had no idea what to get the Aries Saint, but he wasn't overly worried about that. There was bound to be something that would work down in Athens. It was a big city with tons of shops. The only problem was money. The other Gold Saints rarely bought anything or went into town, but he had been hanging out with Seiya and the bronze Saints lately. They liked to go to movies, restaurants and other places that required money. Aiolos knew he had been careful to save at least a little each time but he wasn't sure it was going to be enough… The Sagittarius Saint headed toward his room, and pulled out the box the kept his money in. He was in the midst of counting it when he heard someone come in.

"Aio," he said catching sight of his brother "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." The Leo Saint came over and sat on the bed, then showed him the piece of paper he had drawn. It amused Aiolos that he had drawn Mu and Aioria had drawn Shion, but he couldn't help but feel his little brother was over reacting just a little. He doubted Shion even cared about Christmas. The Pope probably didn't even care if he got a present or not, so he would be happy with what ever Aioria got him.

"Don't think about it so much." Aiolos smiled and clapped his brother on the back. "It's Shion. It'll be fine. Now come and spar with me, maybe that'll calm you down. It's been a while since we've actually fought against each other anyway."

"You really want to get your butt kicked?" Aioria said grinning, worry momentarily forgotten.

"You shouldn't talk that way to your big brother." Aiolos said jumping up. "I trained you, I know I can still beat you."

"I've gotten better since then." Aioria grinned. "You haven't seen what I've come up with since you been….gone." Aiolos stopped smiling involuntarily, the weight of those thirteen lost years pressing down on him.

"I know" Said sadly, then he gave himself a mental shake and grinned again determined not to make Aioria worry about him.. "Race you to the training grounds?"

"Only if you think you can actually be a challenge to me!" Aiolos tired to forget about everything as he and Aioria ran down to the training grounds, then tried to loose himself in the sparring session that followed. He did manage too push it to the back of his mind, but once he was alone in his temple, those feelings returned once again.

As glad as he was to be alive again, the Sagittarius Saint sometimes had to wonder if it would have been easier if he had remained dead. Thirteen years was a long time and so much had changed. All the Gold Saints he had known as children were adults now and even his younger brother was older than he was! The now older Saints respected him, but it just wasn't the same as before. That sense of brotherhood that had bound the Gold Saints together when they were younger was gone. It had disappeared during Saga's reign, and despite the unity they had showed during the war with Hades, most of the Gold Saints still stood part from each other.

That was why he preferred to spend time with the Seiya and other bronze Saints. Even if he wasn't one of them, they still had that sense of…unity that the Gold Saints lacked. Seiya at least accepted him without problems. Aiolos shook himself to clear his head of such gloomy thoughts and headed off to bed. He would think things through in the morning.

The secret Santa thing was the first thing on Aiolos's mind when he woke up, and he realized that it might be a good idea to ask Shion about Mu. The Pope wasn't in the main temple though, and one of the servants said that he had left with Dohko earlier. The Sagittarius Saint headed down toward the practice grounds. Athena had gone somewhere with the bronze Saints after she had announced the Christmas party, and wasn't back yet. Going through Scorpio was amusing. His brother was balancing a tall ladder and yelling something to Milo who was standing down below. Since the both looked busy, and slightly annoyed with each other, Aiolos continued down rather than be dragged into whatever they were doing. As he trained, Aiolos realized that it might not be such a good idea to ask Shion for help. The Pope was missing the same thirteen years he was, and it might not be a good idea to remind him of that.

Aiolos decided to stop putting it off and actually head down into Athens the next day. He headed down stairs that morning, and passed through Scorpio. There was mistletoe everywhere. At least it answered the question of what his brother and the Scorpio Saint had been doing yesterday. Aioria wasn't in his temple when he reached it, and Aiolos continued down slightly disappointed. Aldebaran was baking again today, the smell was all over the temple. The Sagittarius Saint debated on whether or not he should go see what the Taurus Saint was cooking, then reminded himself that he had something to do and headed down the temple steps. He would visit Aldebaran when he came back from shopping.

Aioria was in Aries temple when he walked in.

"Morning Aiolos." His brother said when he saw Aiolos. "What are you doing here?"

"Going out." Was his reply. "You are too right?" He asked, noting that Aioria was wearing casual clothes. " Have you finally figured out what you're going to get Shion?"

"No." Aioria said tensely and looked around. "Mu's not here and I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Maybe Mu's shopping today?" The Sagittarius suggested. "Or he's busy."

"Then I guess I can't go today." Aioria grumbled. "Without help I'm not going to be able to find anything that Shion will like."

"Don't talk like that!" Aiolos said. "I bet you'll find something if you actually go down and look. I'm going to go buy something for Mu now. Why don't you come with? I'll be bored by myself anyway, and even if you don't find something you can always ask Mu for help when we get back."

"I guess I could." Aioria sighed. "Although I doubt I'll find anything. I still have no idea what Pope Shion likes!" Aiolos just laughed at his brothers stubbornness and started down, sensing Aioria following him.

Athens was always crowed but Aiolos had never seen it as crowded as it was now. He remembered someone mentioning that it always got crowded around Christmas but he hadn't believed them. The Sagittarius Saint was very careful to dodge around the people in the crowd, but Aioria wasn't and he heard his brother curse a couple times when someone ran into him.

He let Aioria lead the way since his brother seemed so agitated about buying something for Shion. After visiting several shops Aioria still hadn't bought anything and was beginning to get upset.

"But aren't you suppose to be shopping for Shion, and not the Pope?" Aiolos said wisely after Aioria complained about not being able to find a present for the Pope. Aioria just glared at him, then opened the door to the next shop. It was some sort of craft store. The Leo Saint hesitated.

"Do you really think they'll be anything here?" Aioria said uncertainly. "There are flowers everywhere and I'm not shopping for Aphrodite."

"Just go in!" Aiolos gave him a shove and the Leo Saint was forced into the shop. Once side, Aiolos went off in the opposite direction from his brother. He didn't think Aioria wanted him looking over his shoulder while he searched. After a while, Aioria came over to him holding a box.

"What do you think about this?" Aioria showed him a window-sill herb garden kit. Aiolos looked it over then grinned.

"Get it."

"You think he'll like it?" Aioria said surprised.

"Yeah. At the least you did try to find something, and I'm sure that's what Athena mean when she started this. Shion will probably appreciate that too."

"Hmmm…" Aioria looked at the box…then headed up to pay for it. Aiolos trailed along after him. Outside Aioria looked over at his brother. "Well I'm done. Do you have any idea what you're getting Mu?"

"Not really." Aiolos admitted. "But that's the fun part isn't it?"

"Says you." The Sagittarius Saint heard his brother mutter as they headed toward another shop farther down the street.

On the way to a shop he had noticed, he paused in front of an arcade. Seiya liked these places, although the others weren't really fond of them, Shiryu called them a waste of money. That didn't stop the Pegasus Saint from dragging them to the arcade regularly though. Suddenly he caught sight of one of the machines inside and grinned.

" Why are you grinning like that 'olos?" Aioria said coming up beside him. "I get worried when you started grinning like that…." The Sagittarius Saint just smiled, then ducked inside. He heard Aioria follow him inside. "Why are we in an arcade?"

"To have fun!" Aiolos called over his shoulder. "Come on."

"Why are you acting like such a kid?"

"Because I am a kid?" Aiolos said, grinning over his shoulder. Then his smile faded. Aioria looked startled. "Aio, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" The Leo saint said but Aiolos could tell something was bothering his brother.

"Over here!" Aiolos said to distract him. Aioria looked at the machine dubiously.

"What is that?"

"A dancing game."

"And how does a dancing game work?" Aioria walked around the machine curiously.

"There are arrows on the stage, see? When the arrows come up on the screen you step on the matching arrows on the stage. It's simple!"

"If you say so.." Aioria looked at him. "How do you even know about this game though?"

"Seiya showed it to me a while go."

"Why am I no surprised," Aioria sighed. "Seiya has been corrupting you."

"So?" Aiolos ignored the remark and stepped onto the stage. "Want to try it?"

"Why would I?"

"Scared you can't do it?" Aiolos grinned.

"Hey!" Aioria scowled. "I'm not scared of a machine!"

"Then get up here!" Aioria gave him a look, but stepped up anyway.

"Now what do I do!"

"Just wait for a second," Aiolos dug in his pockets for enough change. This was going to be fun….! He selected one of the easier songs because Aioria was a beginner. Not that he would tell his brother that though. Aioria wouldn't believe he would need an easy song.

Then the music started. Aiolos tried to concentrated on his own steps but he would mess up because he keep snickering watching his brother flail around. Gold Saints could move at light speed but it didn't help any here. He had learned that the first time Seiya had challenged him. Toward the end of the song the Leo Saint stumbled, almost falling off the stage. Someone in the arcade snickered at him and Aiolos started laughing.

"Can we get out of here now?" Aioria said, bright red from embarrassment as the song ended. Aiolos snickered and nodded. Aioria glared at him. "I am never doing that again!" The Leo Saint hissed once they were outside.

"Sorry," Aiolos said innocently. "I just wanted to show you what it was like." Aioria grumbled something but Aiolos had caught sight of a store window. The display looked interesting, so he darted inside. Aioria hurried in after him.

There was a hodge-podge of stuff in the store, from candles and statues, to music and posters. Aiolos was looking through things interestedly when he found several table top fountains.

"Does this look like something Mu would like?" He asked Aioria who was standing nearby.

"I think so." His brother said looking at it.

"Good." Aiolos said, then grabbed one that was made up of an orb on top of a pile of small stones, then quickly headed up to pay for it. He had already bought Aioria a shirt with a picture of a lion on it early when his brother had been distracted, so he was set.

"Are we done now?" Aioria asked when they were outside.

"Yeah. We can go home now."

"Finally!"


	12. Shura

Shura had some memories of Christmas from his childhood before Sanctuary. Blurred impressions of a Christmas tree, presents, and someone dressed up like Santa Clause were all that was there though. Those memories hadn't had an affect on his life….at least until today. He didn't know why Athena thought that it would be a good idea to throw a Christmas party. On reflection he realized he didn't need to know all of her reasons, just that he had to go to the party she was so excited about. Well, go to the party and buy a present for another Gold Saint. It could have been worse he guessed, and at least he had a few days to get ready.

After they had drawn their slips of paper, Athena left the room. They all exited after that, heading down to their temples. Although it was annoying that Capricorn was one of the temples farthest from the training grounds, it was one of the ones closer to the main temple so for once he had a lesser distance to walk. He heard the others passing through on their way down as he headed toward his rooms and dismissed his Cloth. The Capricorn Saint opened his piece of paper curiously…then stared at it. Why in Athena's name had he drawn Milo? He had nothing in common with the Scorpio Saint! But he was stuck with it now. At least he hadn't drawn Deathmask. He had no idea what he would have bought for the Cancer Saint.

After he had spent some time worrying and trying to think of something that would suit the Scorpio Saint, Shura headed down to the training grounds to clear his head. Aioria and Aiolos were already there. He wondered why they were training so hard. He headed back up to his temple that night, still blank about Milo's present. There was the smell of baking drifting through Taurus temple and he paused to wonder what Aldebaran was up to before he went the rest of the way up.

By the next morning he still hadn't thought of anything to give Milo. He decided to make a list of the things that he knew the Scorpio Saint liked to see if anything jumped out at him. Shura knew that the younger Saint liked women, playing pranks on other unsuspecting Saints, drinking, and his pet scorpions….but that was about all he knew of the Scorpio Saint. Milo might have been one of the most social of the Gold Saints, but he reveled very little of his true personality. Not surprising really, they all had their own burdens to carry, ones they didn't wish others to know about. Well, Camus might know about Milo's secrets but the Aquarius Saint would never ever betray his friend.

Shura had though about asking Camus for help, but that had seemed a little like cheating to him. He was capable of figuring this out on his own and would do so. After staring at his list for at least ten minuets, with no ideas jumping out at him, the Capricorn Saint decided to take a break. Maybe doing something would help him come up with a good idea. Milo was just so different from him it was hard to think of anything that the other Saint would like.

Passing through Scorpio temple was strange. Milo had Christmas carols blaring from a speaker he had hidden somewhere, and the Scorpio Saint himself was standing next to a ladder arguing with Aioria. He wondered if this was another one of Milo's pranks or if the Scorpio Saint was doing something else, but decided to ignore it for now. He headed down toward the training grounds, wondering about what he could get Milo….then was hailed as he passed through Taurus.

"Shura!" Aldebaran called from the doorway of his rooms. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really. I was just on my way to the training ground but that can wait." The Capricorn Saint said curiously. Everyone knew that the Taurus Saint had been making something in his kitchen since Athena's announcement but no one seemed to know that it was. That was odd now that Shura thought about it. Aldebaran let anyone come and visit him, and he tended to encourage people to stay so there was no reason for it to be such a secret.

"Then could you come and give me a hand with something?" Aldebaran asked.

"Sure." Shura nodded and started toward the door…only to have Aldebaran grab his arm and yanked him inside.

"Good!" The Taurus Saint boomed as he dragged the smaller Capricorn Saint over to the kitchen. Shura had only a glimpse of chaotic mix of finished cookies and baking ingredients before Aldebaran shoved a plateful of the finished cookies under his nose.

"Can you tell me how these taste?" The Taurus Saint said looking anxious. Shura took one nervously, then noticed that Kiki was in the kitchen too, watching him with almost the same expression as the Taurus Saint. Shura swallowed then hesitantly took a small bite of the gingerbread man. His eyes widened.

"This is good!" He exclaimed. Aldebaran beamed and Kiki cheered.

"See?" The little boy said. "I told you they'll like your present!"

"Present?" Shura said curiously.

"That's a secret!" Aldebaran said grinning. "Now I have to get started on it, and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you!" Two minuets later Shura found himself standing out in the middle of the Taurus temple with a small bag of cookies, with Aldebaran slamming the door to the kitchen behind him. The Capricorn Saint shook his head, then continued on down, nibbling on cookies the whole time.

Despite wracking his brains by the next day Shura still hadn't thought of a gift for Milo and he was beginning to get worried. Try as he might he couldn't think of anything and he spent the whole day wonder what he was going to do. He though about going up and asking Camus for advice one or twice but each time the thought of not being able to such a simple task himself stung his pride.

Shura was staring at his list in desperation when he suddenly remembered a conversation he had overheard between Aioria and Milo the other day. Milo had been saying he needed a bigger tank to keep all his pet scorpions in but hadn't gotten one yet. The Capricorn Saint collapsed back against his chair in relief. He hadn't heard Milo say anything about buying a new tank yet and he was sure he would have heard about it if he had. For some reason that Shura could not figure out, the Scorpio Saint delighted in dragging Camus down to see his pets whenever he did something knew with them, even though he had to know that the Aquarius Saint hated them. And Milo would tell anyone else he meet about what his scoriopons at the drop of a hat too. Since Capricorn was one of the temples between Scorpio and Aquarius, Shura always heard all about Milo's little 'pets'.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was later than the Capricorn Saint had though it was. He decided that he would head out first thing in the morning.

The Capricorn Saint was used to raising early and had not trouble getting up the next morning. Milo was apparently still asleep when he passed through the temple since there was no Christmas music blaring. There was however a massive amount of mistletoe everywhere. He shook his head in confusion about what the Scorpio Saint was thinking and continued down.

Athens in the Christmas seasons was confusing and crowded. The Capricorn Saint wove his way through the streets carefully wondering why so many people were up this early. Since he didn't know where a pet store was, he stopped and looked in the windows of any store that looked promising, but had yet to find anything. He was turning a corner when he saw a head of familiar blonde hair. For a second what he had seen didn't register, then he froze and turned around. At first he wasn't sure of what he was seeing since Shaka was the least likely Saint that he could think of to actually be shopping. Then he noticed how stressed the other Saint was. Shaka never looked stressed, even in the midst of battle. Shura made his way over to the other Saint.

"Shaka?" He called out. The Virgo Saint stopped and turned toward him.

"Shura, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are." Shura said warily, nothing how agitated the other Saint seemed. "Are you alright though? You look a little ……pale."

"I'm fine." Shaka said. "I just haven't been to this area before, so I don't know where to start."

"….I would just picked some place and go in." Shura said honestly and looked at the blonde Saint worriedly. He didn't seem very well at all. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Shaka said sharply. He turned and headed toward one of the smaller shops. Shura hesitated for a second, then shrugged and continued on his own quest. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible too.

He finally found a pet shop on one of the other streets and went inside. It was only when he was in the store that he realized didn't know how big Milo's tank was. Shura just bough the biggest one he could find to be sure. It was awkward to carry, but not that hard. Shura headed back toward Sanctuary, feeling only slightly relieved. He had found Milo's present, but he still had to go to that party.


	13. Camus

Camus was beginning to wonder what he had done to deserve this sort of punishment. He did not want to go to a party. He did not want to buy a present. But due to the fact that it was Athena who had decided that all the Gold Saints would participate in those Christmas related activities, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. There were several other Gold Saints, like Milo, who looked positively excited about this. Silently the Aquarius Saint agreed whole heartedly with Deathmask, something that he had not though possible before.

After Athena left he headed down to his temple grateful that it was so close. He went straight to his rooms and shut the door, not wanting to deal with anyone, even Milo at the moment. Christmas….at least Hyoga was probably happy about this. The boy had never shut up about it when winter rolled around, and never listened when he had patiently explained to him many times that Saints didn't celebrate Christmas. Although now that Athena was here that rule seemed to have flown out the window.

"I suppose I had better get his over with." The Aquarius Saint muttered as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He opened it then sighed. Aldebaran wasn't the worst Saint he could have gotten, but it was still annoying. He would have to go down in to Athens at some point, he realized. No matter how much he wished to avoid it, the trip in to town would be necessary. The Aquarius Saint realized that he could spend several days avoiding going to Athens, then rush down at the last minuet to try and find something for the Taurus Saint, or go now and get it over with.

He changed into his casual clothes. It was better to get this over with now. There was already that party on Christmas Day. He didn't want to have to worry about both things at once.

The trip down went smoothly until he reached Scorpio. Milo was there and Camus just knew he would he happy about this. The party and the Secret Santa were things that the Scorpio Saint would enjoy immensely. Camus just wished that Milo wouldn't try to get him to enjoy them too.

"Hey Camus!" Was his friend's greeting. Milo gave him a curious look when he noticed the causal clothes. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting this secret Santa thing out of the way now." He said still annoyed about being forced to go shopping. "I already have to go to a party, I don't need this hanging over my head all week too."

"You're actually willingly going into town?" Milo said amazed. "Did you freeze over hell while you were down there?"

"Oh, very funny." Camus snapped. "Now if you'll let me through…"

"Wait here for a sec, would you? I need to go change." Milo said quickly then ran toward his rooms. The Aquarius Saint shook his head and continued down the stairs. He hadn't wanted Milo to come along because his friend would feel the need to try and cheer him up even though he did not want to be cheered up. But now that Milo had decided to come Camus knew that there would be nothing he could do to stop Milo from following him. At least he could try to keep the Scorpio Saint out of trouble.

Milo managed to catch up with him just before he entered Libra, complaining about him not waiting. Then he demanded to know who he had drawn for the secret Santa. Since he knew that Milo could and would follow through on his threat to annoying him, he decided not to fight with him about it.

"I I drew Aldebaran." Camus told his friend.

"Huh, Aldebaran's easy to shop for." Milo said. "I drew Deathmask."

Camus wondered what mischievously evil force had decided that Milo should shop for Deathmask. The grin on Milo's face was enough to convince the Aquarius Saint that he didn't want to know what Milo was planning to get the Cancer Saint. At least he doubted Deathmask would actually try and hurt Milo in front of Athena….but then again it was Deathmask they were talking about. Anything was possible with him.

By then they had reached Gemini. Years of knowing Milo made Camus aware that the Scorpio Saint would try something when they saw Saga standing there. He stopped his friend by stepping backwards on to his foot. At least while he as complaining about that he wasn't saying anything weird. After he explained to Saga what he was doing, Camus continued down. He was used to Milo's complaints anyway, so he simply ignored them as they walked, answering his friend without really thinking about.

He wasn't fast enough when they reach Aries though.

"Hey Mu, guess what!" Milo said before he could stop him. "Camus here" The Scorpio Saint clapped a on his back. "is looking forward to the Secret Santa thing!"

"No, I'm not." He said irritably as he brushed Milo's hand away. "I just want to get this over and done with!"

"Suuuure." Milo grinned.

"Well, have fun." Mu said also grinning. Camus gave the other Saint an icy look, and Milo just laughed as they headed down the stairs.

Two minuets after they had reached the shopping district, Camus was certain that of all holidays he hated Christmas the most. The lights, decorations and music were annoying but those didn't compared to the indignity of being crowded like this. He glared at anyone who got to close to him, feeling annoyed with the crowds and life in general right now.

"Why don't we try in here Camus?" Milo said suddenly and started pushing him somewhere

"Milo what are you…?" Then the Aquarius Saint caught sight of a the shop. "Milo…that's a gift shop. A tourist gift shop."

"So?" Milo opened the door and shoved him inside before he could protest.

"I am not buying any of this overpriced…junk." The Aquarius Saint looked around the shop…which had a sea theme complete with garish decorations.

Then Milo shoved a Santa had on his head and set off into the shop. Camus threw the hat back at him, feeling slightly annoyed when his friend just caught it and but it on, then started his search for the most ridiculous present he could find in the shop. He had no clue why Milo though it would be a good idea to mess with Deathmask, but choose to ignore it. If Milo had a death wish then it wasn't his place to interfere.

At least Milo decided on a pair of goggle-eyed crab slippers.

"Are you done here?" Camus couldn't help asking.

"Yes."

"Then I'm waiting outside." He wondered why Christmas seemed to involved playing the same songs over and over and over again until the listener got a head ache. Maybe it was some strange form of torture to punish those who waited until the week before Christmas to do their shopping. Outside the music was muted and there was fresh air, which did help some with the headache he was developing. It was still crowded though, and he thought he might have scared several people away from the shop when he glared at them.

Milo came out of the shop at last with a bag, looking far to cheerful for someone who had just been shopping.

"Well, I'm done. Now it's your turn!"

"I know." The Aquarius Saint replied miserably.

"You look like you're preparing for another Holy War." Milo said sounding amused.

"I would rather face another Holy War." Camus muttered under his breath.

"Come one, it's not that bad!"

"Yes. It. Is." The Aquarius Saint snapped and headed down the street, wonder how people could actually enjoy this holiday. All the shops seemed to have some sort of sign advertising a holiday sale near it, but he ignored most of them. Milo didn't though. The Scorpio Saint abruptly grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a store window.

"Look!" Milo pointed gleefully. "That's _mistletoe_!" Camus looked at the green sprigs.

"So?"

"It's mistletoe Camus! You can't have Christmas without mistletoe!"

"Yes you can. I think most people do. You just want to trap someone, probably Marin or Shaina underneath it. Which is a very bad idea Milo."

"Why is that?" Milo grinned. Camus sighed.

"Aioria will start a thousand days war with you if he finds out you're going after Marin and I don't want to listen to Shiana screaming at you for going after her again either."

"But see this is Christmas and mistletoe. It's different. It doesn't mean anything." Milo grinned. "Besides, I wonder what our dear Lion will look like if I manage to catch him and Marin under the mistletoe. Think he'll die from embarrassment?"

"Milo…" Camus shook his head as he followed the Scorpio Saint into the shop. There would be no changing his friends mind now, at least not by using logic and common sense. While Milo went off to ask about buying his mistletoe, the Aquarius Saint looked through the shop. When his friend returned with another bag and a grin on his face Camus sighed. This did not bode will for Sanctuary. "Just be careful that Aphrodite doesn't catch you under the mistletoe Milo." The Scorpio Saint went pale.

"Don't joke about stuff like that!" He said horrified. Camus chuckled, a little of his good humor restored. That had vanished a few minuets later after he had been pushed around by the crowds outside. He wondered why people like Milo didn't seem to be bothered by it. The Scorpio Saint must have noticed that he was getting stressed since he hadn't said anything annoying in the past minuet or so.

"Look over there Camus." The Scorpio said at last. Camus looked irritably, expecting to see another one of those annoyingly decorated tourist traps. Instead he saw a bookstore.

Bookstores were good. They were quiet and probably not as crowded as the other shops. Camus headed over to it. He slipped inside and felt himself relax a little away from the pressure of the crowds. Milo looked at him in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Camus said and straightened up. Aldebaran had been baking lately. Maybe he should get the Taurus Saint a cookbook. Those at least were easy to find. There was a book on making gourmet good that he though Aldebaran would like, so be picked that one. He might have looked for a different book, but there were two girls in that aisle that kept staring at him and giggling. He found them very, very irritating.

After a quick checked to make sure that Milo was absorbed in a magazine (what he was looking at Camus did not want to know, although he could make a good guess what it was), the Aquarius Saint picked up a book on scorpions that he knew Milo didn't have. It was only after he had paid for the books that he tapped Milo on the shoulder.

"Find anything?" His friend asked.

"Yes." Camus held up his bag. "Now lets get back. I don't want to spend another moment drowning in this Christmas cheer."

"You still have the party…."

"Do. Not. Remind. Me." Camus growled. Milo laughed.

"You'll survive it."

"Maybe." Was all the Aquarius Saint said as the headed back toward Sanctuary.


	14. Aphrodite

Aphrodite groaned, then slammed his elbow into Deathmask's gut to stop the Cancer Saint from cursing anymore. Of course the Cancer Saint was going to protest, Athena herself must have known that! But there wasn't much you do about Deathmask, Aphrodite knew that first hand. About the best thing you could do was let the Cancer Saint react and try to convince him that killing someone was not the best course of action….

The Pisces Saint took the last slip of paper from the bowl and returned his place feeling a little anxious about the Secret Santa thing. He was actually looking forward to the party, and he liked shopping but wasn't used to shopping for anybody but himself. About the only other person he had bought something for in the past few years was Deathmask. It would be a lot more of a challenge to find a present for someone else.

Athena left, and so did all the Gold Saints. Grateful for once that he lived closest to the main temple, Aphrodite went to his rooms and checked his piece of paper. Then closed his eyes and sighed. He had gotten Dohko. One of the oldest and most respected Saints in Sanctuary. The Libra Saint also happened to be the person that Aphrodite had talked to the least. Aside from greetings whenever Dohko passed through his temple, the Pisces Saint hadn't said anything to the older Saint, let alone had a decent conversation with him.

He did know some things about the Libra Saint but he wasn't sure if a few facts would be enough to enable him to choose a present. Idly he wondered which Saint had the misfortune of having Deathmask shopping for him. He very much doubted that Deathmask would do anything about the secret Santa idea. Tomorrow he would go and see if he could get the Cancer Saint to participate. But he would let the other Saint cool off for today. There was no telling what would happen if he tired to talk to the Cancer saint now.

Going down through the temples the next day let him see that Milo at least was enjoying this. The Scorpio Saint was decorating his temple with multiple sprigs of mistletoe. Aphrodite wondered how he had managed to convince Aioria to help him and where he had gotten the Christmas music that was echoing through out the temple. It was surprising that Scorpio Saint didn't have a headache from it yet.

Cancer temple was surprisingly quiet. Aphrodite poked his head into Deathmask's rooms when he realized the Saint wasn't in the main portion of his temple. The Pisces Saint frowned at the mess he saw on the other side of the half open door.

"Please don't tell me you got drunk." He said as he walked and nudged one of the bottles lying on the floor with his foot. Deathmask just glared at him from were he was picking more bottles up. "Wasn't that a little extreme?"

"No." Deathmask growled in reply. "If I forgot who I drew then I wouldn't have to find a present for them anymore!"

"So you'd tell Athena that you couldn't participate because you got to drunk to remember who you were suppose to buy a present for?"

"Yeah. Not like I care what she thinks of me anyway." Deathmask said. "Besides, it's not like she could do anything about it."

"She might figure out a way to find out who you had." Aphrodite pointed out. "She is a goddess after all."

"I don't care." Deathmask snapped. "I'm not going to buy a present for the damn lion, and I am not going to that damn party!"

"It's Athena wish."

"Screw Athena than!"

Aphrodite paled. "Do you want to get thrown in Cape Surion?"

"I'll lock myself in if it means avoiding that damn Christmas party."

Aphrodite sighed and shook his head at the Cancer Saint, wondering what was going through his friends head. "It's just a party Deathmask."

"One I don't want to go to." The Cancer Saint growled. "Once I get dragged up there I'm going to get drunk off my ass and try to forget about everything." Aphrodite shuddered slightly when he thought of the damage a drunk Deathmask would cause. The Cancer Saint was already unpopular with the other Saints and if he managed to upset Lady Athena…. or worse if he managed to something that embarrassed all the Gold Saints it would be very, very bad. Aphrodite knew that there was nothing he could do or say now that would stop Deathmask. He would just have to make sure that the Cancer Saint didn't do anything stupid on the day of the party.

"Do what you want!" Aphrodite settled on saying for now. "But try not to do something that will get the rest of us in trouble too."

"Why should I care?" He heard Deathmask say, but he just shook his head and walked out. He wanted to check on his roses. There was that one bush that didn't seem to be taking the slightly colder weather well and he was worried about that. Working in his garden helped him relax after the confrontation with Deathmask, and he spent the rest of the day there. He liked spending time with his flowers, he found their beauty very soothing.

Over the next two days the Christmas spirit seemed to invade Sanctuary. Aphrodite thought it was amusing, although Deathmask didn't share is opinion. Most of the rest of the inhabitants had heard about what was going on and would not stop talking about it. Aphrodite knew the guards were planning on having their own Christmas party and the few lesser Saints who hadn't been invited were feeling slightly jealous.

It was then that the Pisces Saint glanced at the calendar and realized that the next day was Christmas Eve, and that he had better get his shopping done before then. He changed into his casual clothes quickly, realizing that it would still be a incredibly chaotic down in the city. It would have been better if he had gone earlier but he had completely lost track of the days!

Passing through Scorpio on his way down Aphrodite saw Milo…but the Scorpio Saint went pale and ducked behind a pillar before he could say anything. The Pisces Saint only gave a passing thought to what he was doing before he continued down. Most of the other Saints barely spared him a glace. Taurus was full of a tantalizing smell, but there was a note pinned on the door lead to Aldebaran's rooms that had a bunch of things like 'Secret Project', 'Keep Out!' and 'Don't peek' written on it. Aphrodite knew that the larger Saint was making something but only wondered about it for about a second before he hurried down into the city itself.

It was a zoo in the shopping district. Aphrodite paused in the swirling crowds and wondered what he should get for Dohko. He hadn't actually thought about that part yet and now he was regretting at least not trying to come up with something for the elder Saint. A sign on a clothing store caught his eye and he paused. Although it wasn't his original intention…but it would be nice to have some more festive clothes to wear to the party and was long as he was here anyway why couldn't he buy something nice for himself too?

Inside he headed straight to the racks that held some of the more appealing bargains. After going through most of the racks he frowned. There was nothing here in his size! Well nothing in this section anyway. Those other clothes weren't on sale which was why he had avoided them at first but he really did need a new outfit. Suddenly he noticed a white hoodie with a tiger on it near the back of the store. For a second he hesitated then headed over to it. He wasn't sure if Dohko actually wore clothes like this. But….it would look good on the older Saint and wasn't that all that mattered? Aphrodite took it, then turned back to the rest of the store. There was till that cute shirt he had seen and he really needed a new outfit.

It would be hours before the Pisces Saint returned to Sanctuary, carrying several bags.


	15. Christmas Eve: Decorating

-1For the last week a quiet procession of boxes had been going up to the main temple. Mostly carried by the guards, with Milo or Kanon lending a hand occasionally. Shion had sighed ats the piles of boxes in the main temple grew bigger. He wondered why Christmas required so many decorations. Wouldn't it have been enough just to put up the tree and hang a few lights on it?

The twenty third was the day when the tree that Athena had picked out arrived. Aldebaran was waiting at the bottom of the steps to bring it up. Milo and Kanon had come along to see the tree and were roped into helping guide the thing up the stairs. The Taurus Saint could carry the weight by himself, but he didn't want it dragging on the steps and scrapping off branches and needles. Most of the other Saints who saw them just shook their heads at the tree. Deathmask glared at it, and the Shura had gotten annoyed with it.

"You're getting pine needles all over my temple!" The Capricorn Saint complained. "Look at it! Do you know how long this is going to take to sweep up?" Aldebaran had just laughed as they headed up the rest of the way.

In the main temple Shion, with Mu helping him, was trying to put together the tree stand that Athena had found somewhere. Shion though they had put it together right, but they would have to see if it actually supported the tree before they could be sure. Both Aries watched as the other three Gold Saints carried the tree in.

"I suppose we had better set it up." Mu said staring at the large evergreen.

"Bring it over here." Shion sighed.

"Wait." Milo said abruptly. "We have to cut a piece off the bottom first."

"What, why?" Kanon asked him.

"When I was buying all that stuff for my temple, I heard the guy who owned the shop talking to a woman about it. He said that it helped the trees stay fresh longer if you cut off a piece off the trunk." Milo explained.

"I guess it would make sense." Shion said as he looked at the tree. "Not that we need it to stay green for very long, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"So how do we cut it?" Aldebaran set the tree down with a soft thump. "We don't have a saw or an axe."

"But I know where we can get a sword!" Milo said cheerfully, then turned and ran down the steps. Mu shook his head.

"You don't think he actually went to…"

"I think he did," Shion sighed. A short while later Milo returned with Shura in tow. 

"What do you need my help with?" The Capricorn was complaining. "I still need to finish sweeping up those pine needles."

"Hello Shura." Shion said. Shura looked around at the Saints clustered around the tree in the main temple.

"What is going on here?" He asked bewildered.

"Here.." Milo grabbed the older Saint's arm and dragged around to the end of the Christmas tree. "We need you to cut about this much," the Scorpio Saint held two fingers about an inch apart. "off the end of the trunk."

"You dragged me up here to be a glorified axe!?" Shura half-shouted.

"Could you please do it Shura?" Mu said politely. "It will save one of us having to run down and get an axe. Any cut you make will be cleaner anyway."

"It's demeaning," the Capricorn Saint grumbled. "Excalibur isn't meant to be used for petty things like this." But Shura went around to the end of the tree anyway. "How much am I suppose to take off again?"

"Here." Milo went over and made a small mark with his now scarlet, and extremely sharp, fingernail. "I think about there will do it."

"Fine, stand back." Shura sighed, then quickly cut the end off the trunk. "There. Now hy did I do that, again?"

"Something about keeping the tree from drying out." Shion answered. "Now, where should we put the tree?"

"The center of the room?" Aldebaran boomed.

"No, it will get in the way there." Mu said looking around. "And it might get knocked down….how about that corner over there?"

"You mean over by the throne?" Shion sighed. "I guess I can deal with it for a couple of days." The Pope picked up the stand and headed over towards the corner. "Bring the tree over here then."

"Hey Shura, get over here and help!" Milo shouted at the departing Capricorn Saint. Shura was about to refuse, but when he saw the other Saints struggling to actually get the entire tree upright, he went over to help.

"Is it in the stand yet?" Kanon asked as the five of them crowed around attempting to maneuver the tall pine tree.

"I can't see…" Milo started to say but suddenly yelled and stumbled backwards, holding one hand over his eyes. "That tree just attacked me!" He said accusingly and pointed at the evergreen.

"Yes, I'm sure the tree was trying to blind you." Kanon snarled as they managed to slam the trunk into the floor once again. "Can someone get down there and see if were anywhere near that damned tree stand?"

"Hold on." Shion, who was the only one not occupied, dropped down and slid under the tree. "You need to go a little more the right…no not so far! You nearly hit me! There…now bring it down!" The four Gold Saints dropped the tree down and felt it thunk into the tree stand with some relief. "Keep it upright while I secure it." Shion ordered from under the tree. There was a moment of silence and something shook the tree. "Let it go." The Pope ordered at last. The four let go hesitantly then breathed sighs of relief when it stayed upright.

"It's crooked." Milo said from behind them.

"What!?" All the other Saints looked up at the tree.

"It's leaning to the left." The Scorpio Saint insisted. They heard Shion grumble from under the tree.

"Fine. Aldebaran, could you hold it straight?" The Taurus Saint complied and there was a brief shuffle as the tree straighten. "Is it straight now?"

"Yeah….but now there's a big hole in the branches facing us."

"What?" Shion said then sighed. There was a scrapping sound as the tree was turned. "Is that better?"

"Try turning it more to the right. Nope…too far, turn in it a little to the left….now turn it right again, just a little more…"

"Mu, could you please tell me when it looks alright?"

"Yes Master." The Aries Saint walked over next to Milo and looked at the tree. He ignored the Scorpio's grumbles about them not trusting him. "A little to the left Master….there. It looks perfect."

"Finally." Shion started to back up then yelped in pain and stopped.

"Master….are you alright?" Mu said.

"I think my hair's tangled in the branches." Shion said sheepishly. Kanon and Milo started laughing as Mu headed over to help. After a brief struggled the Pope backed out and sat up. He was covered in pine needles and still had several smaller branches caught in his hair. The two snickering Saints laughed harder at the sight.

"I think we should stop for day." Shion said trying to retain his dignity as he started ti untangle his hair. "Let's start again tomorrow…ouch!…morning."

"Good idea." Shura said as he gazed around at the disheveled Pope and the temple now covered with pine needles.

"See if you can get anyone else to help." Mu added. "I think we're going to need it."

The next morning a energetic Milo more or less bounced up the steps toward the main temple….only to nearly be run over by an annoyed looking Aphrodite. The Pisces Saint stopped to glare at him.

"I am sure this is all your fault! Lady Athena wouldn't have thought of this on her own!" Aphrodite snapped before he continued down. Milo stared after him totally confused then shrugged and continued up. Inside the temple he found Kanon bent over double laughing and almost all the Gold Saints, except for Deathmask, Shaka and Camus, dragging out decorations while looking very amused at something.

"Can someone tell me what the joke is and why Aphrodite thinks I have something to do with it?" The confused Scorpio said. Normally he knew everything that went on in Sanctuary but for once he had no idea what was going on.

"It's Lady Athena….she said.." Kanon choked out between laughs. Then the Gemini managed to catch his breath and explain about Deathmask and the elf costume threat. Milo soon joined his friend in laughter.

"An elf…elf Deathmask…dear goddess," Milo wheezed. "that's brilliant! When did you come up with that?"

"Me?" Kanon looked surprised. "I though that it was your idea!"

"No! I just got here! Although I wish I had though to it!"

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't me…" Kanon said. "Then whose idea was it?"

"Does it really matter?" Mu said innocently as he passed by. The Gemini and Scorpio Saints looked at other, then back at Mu. Both shook their heads. It couldn't have been him. "Here's another box of lights." Shion nodded as his student added the box to one of the piles around the Pope.

"Is that it?" Dohko asked as he gazed at the boxes.

"I think so." Shion sighed. "Now then…Dohko, could you and Mu help me trim the tree? Yes Kiki, I'll let you help too. Everyone else start hanging the garlands and wreaths."

"Hey, I wanted to help with the tree!" Milo complained.

"It will be easier to reach the higher branches with telekinesis," Mu said. "and you've never been good at the delicate manipulations."

Shion nodded in agreement. Milo sighed then grinned and hels up the probably CD player he was carrying.

"You forgot about one thing." The Scorpio Saint pressed the 'play' button, then grinned when the other Saints groaned as 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' started playing. "Christmas Carols!" He said in a sing-song voice, then set the CD player in a corner of out of the way as he headed toward the pile of boxed decorations. Over by the tree Mu set Kiki to wrestling the tree lights free of their plastic boards they came in as he and Shion tried to figure out what to put on first.

Shura was one of those trying to fix garlands to the stone pillars around the temples. It was harder than it looked and the Capricorn Saint was beginning to get annoyed. At last he managed to get the garland to stay and he sighed, then shifted as he reached for the wreath he had hung on one of the lower rungs. The ladder slipped and started to rock, startling Shura who cursed. A fall wouldn't really hurt him but it would still be painful and rather embarrassing . Fortunately someone steady the ladder before he his pride could be injured.

The Capricorn Saint sighed in relief then looked down and was surprised to meet they eyes of Gemini Saga.

"Ummm…thanks." The Capricorn Saint said uncertainly. There was much left unsaid between him and the Gemini Saint. There was still so much that Shura wanted to ask Saga but he wasn't sure exactly how to phrase it. They had been drawn together during the ordeal with Hades but there hadn't been time to talk then.

"Your welcome," was Saga's quiet reply. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Shura turned back his task. After he had hung the wreath he paused. "Saga." He said quietly. "Could you pass me up another garland?"

"Of course," was the equally quiet reply.

Things continued smoothly for a while, something that surprised Shion when he realized that both Milo and Kanon were there. Thankfully they seemed to be to absorbed in seeing who could hang wreaths faster. A returning Aphrodite nearly walked right into their ladders when he entered the temple.

"He did it, he bought something." Aphrodite sighed by way of explanation. "But I think you should stay away from Cancer temple if at all possible. Deathmask is not happy right now."

"Well done." Dohko chuckled.

"Why am I always the one who has to deliver messages to him anyway?" The Pisces Saint complained.

"You're the one he's least likely to kill!" Milo shouted down from his ladder. Aphrodite just glared. Then he noticed the Christmas tree.

"What are you doing?" He said sharply to the group that was gathered around the evergreen.

"Decorating it." Shion said slightly confused by Aphrodite's question.

"I can see that." The Piseces Saint said. "But you're decorating it wrong!"

"We are?" Dohko looked up at the tree then back at the ornament he was holding, "How can you decorate a tree wrong?"

"You have waaaaay to much tinsel on the tree for starters. The ornaments are too close together and you have the lights all wrong. You have so much gold on the tree that you've made it look garish!" Aphrodite sighed. "Here, let me help. Pope Shion could you get that string of lights off? Mu, shift a few of those ornaments over to this side of the tree, and Kiki start removing the tinsel. Dohko, could you bring that box over here please?" The other Saints snickered as the watched the Pisces Saint take charge. Milo though hadn't noticed. He had disappeared shortly after Aphrodite came in, sliding down his ladder and racing out of the temple. Kanon was just beginning to wonder what the Scorpio Saint was up to when Milo's voice came from outside.

"….just a few icicles. That's all I'm asking." The Scorpio Saint was saying.

"And I said no." An irritated Camus answered. Moments later the two appeared. Milo was pushing the protesting Aquarius Saint into the main temple.

"Come on Camus, where's your Christmas spirit?" Milo said grinning.

"I have none." The Aquarius Saint replied, and turned to face Milo. "There, I came. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Not unless you help us!" Milo grinned. "Either you create icicles, or a I start playing Christmas carols in your temple." 

"You do that and you will find out what's it's like to be trapped in a freezing coffin!"

"Could you just do it Camus?" Shion said. "I'm sure Lady Athena would be pleased if you did." Camus still looked annoyed. "And if you do then Milo will leave you alone." The Aquarius Saint thought this over for a second, realized the Pope was most likely right, then sighed. If he placed a few icicles around the doorway maybe they would be satisfied.

"Are you sure they won't melt before Christmas?" Kanon said dubiously. Camus shot him a of-course-they-won't-you-idiot glared at went to work. Soon a row of sparkling crystalline icicles lined the top of the door.

After several more hours of labor, they were finished. All the Saints that had taken part stood back and admired their handiwork.

"It actually looks good!" Aioria said in surprise. His brother nodded looking around.

"Master Mu?" Kiki's small voice said. The Saints turned to look at the boy. "Why haven't we put the star on the top of the tree yet?"

"Because I believe that should be Lady Athena's duty." The Aries Saint replied. There was a mutter of agreement from most of the other Saints. Shion chuckled.

"She was resting in her rooms. I'll go see if she's awake." The Pope said and headed out. There was a nervous silence in the room, then Shion returned with their goddess.

"Oh!" She said pausing in the door way. "This looks beautiful," she said as gazing around. "You did a wonderful job!" She smiled down at them.

"It's not quiet finished." Dohko said as he took the star from Kiki. "Now it's your turn, Lady Athena." The Libra Saint placed the star in her hands.

"Me?" She said startled. Shion nodded and gestured toward the tree. Athena smiled then made her way over to the towering evergreen. She paused and stared up at. "How am I suppose to…?"

"If I may?" Aldebaran said as he came to stand behind her. Athena studied his face then nodded once. The Taurus Saint reached down, then picked her up and set his goddess on one of his shoulders. There was a step ladder that he been used to decorate the tree still next to it. Aldebaran climbed two of the steps and that brought Athena level with the top of the tree. The other Saints watched anxiously but although the step ladder creaked alarmingly it held the huge Saint's weight. Gently Athena leaned over and placed the golden star one the top of the tree. The Gold Saints all clapped softly as Aldebaran got off the ladder and set his goddess back down.

Shion felt himself relax slightly. At last, everything was ready for tomorrow.


	16. Christmas Day: The Party

A/N: Here's the last chapter for this fic. This is actually the first multi-chapter fic I've finished. Thank to everyone who took the time to review this, and thanks to those who add it to favorites and/or story alert. It means alot to me. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter:

Christmas day had barely dawned when Mu was awakened by someone shaking him.

"Master Mu, Master Mu," Kiki's voice said. The Aries Saint opened one eye.

"Kiki, what in the world are you doing?" He muttered half into his pillow.

"Don't we have to go to the party?" The boy said. Mu sighed and closed his eyes.

"That's not for hours Kiki. Go back to sleep." The Aries Saint rolled over, determined to get at least another hour of sleep.

"Are you sure?" Kiki said disappointed.

"Yes!" Mu said more sharply than he meant to, "now go back to bed!"

"Yes Master Mu." A crestfallen Kiki said quietly. Mu felt his student climb off the bed and shuffle away. Immediately the Aries Saint felt guilty. He hadn't meant to snap like that, he had just been tired. Mu tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't stop feeling bad about how harsh he had been. At least the Aries Saint gave up on sleep and got out of bed. He took a brightly color package from under his bed. Kiki was sitting on his bed in his small room when Mu opened the door.

"Sorry for waking you up." The Aries-trainee muttered looking down. Mu just smiled and set the present down in front of his student.

"Merry Christmas Kiki." The Aries Saint said. Kiki stared at the present startled then smiled. He reached forward eagerly and began to tear the wrapping paper off. Mu laughed softly and sat down on the end of the bed. Kiki's eyes widened as he tore of the wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Master Mu!" The boy cried joyfully as he teacher smiled.

A few hours later the main temple there was a small pile of brightly wrapped gifts under the tree, and most of the Saint were already there.

"….serious Kanon you had better not try anything!" Saga was saying as he walked in with his twin.

"I know, I know, you've said that already." Kanon replied annoyed. "And I told you I'm not going to do anything!"

"Not going to do what?" The soft voice of Lady Athena caused both of the Gemini to look over at her.

"I'm making sure Kanon doesn't cause any trouble." Saga said sternly.

"I'm sure he won't do anything." Athena said smiling.

"See, Lady Athena believes me." Kanon said, "why can't you?"

"She's a goddess, I'm not." Saga replied. Then the twins split up as Kanon saw Milo and went over to talk to the Scorpio Saint. The elder Gemini gazed around at the gathering. Aside from the Gold Saints, there was Marin, who was here with Aioria, and Shaina To Saga's surprise all the Bronze Saints were there as well. Not just Athena's five, but Unicorn and the others too. The Gemini tried to remember the names of the other five but they eluded him. Ah well, it was unlikely he would have to talk to them anyway.

"Who are we waiting on?" He asked Athena.

"Only Shaka…." The goddess said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Saga assured her. A few minuets after that the Virgo Saint did come in, and muttered an apology for being late. Athena beamed then thanked all of them for coming. After a few words she told them to exchange gifts.

Silence filled the hall. All the Saints looked at each other unsure of what to do next. No one wanted to be the first one to make a move. At last Shion sighed and headed over to the pile of presents.

"Aphrodite?" He said picking up a present and holding it out toward the Pisces Saint. Aphrodite jumped a little when he heard his name, then took a step forward to take his gift. He tired to ignore the stares of the other Saints as he ripped open the present. Then he forgot about the other Saints when he saw what Shion had gotten him.

"It's beautiful!" The Pisces Saint said in a pleased tone and ran his hand lovingly over the hand mirror's glass. Shion was just glad he had been able to fix the crack in it. Aphrodite smiled as he turned it over and ran a delicate finger over the carvings on back. "I love it! Thank you Pope Shion!" Shion smiled.

"Your welcome Aphrodite, I'm glad you like it. Now it's your turn." Shion said as he stepped back towards his place by Athena's side. The Pisces Saint had been going to melt back into the crowd, but he stopped now.

"My turn?"

"Yes," Shion gestured toward the tree. "Now you have to give your present to whoever you drew."

"Ah, alright." The Pisces Saint went around the tree and found his own elaborately wrapped package. "Here Dohko, this is for you."

"Me, huh?." The Libra Saint stepped forward and gently took the beribboned present from the Pisces Saint. After a tense moment Dohko managed to find a way to pull the ribbons off. He opened the box that was underneath them, and let the two halves drop as he held up the hooded sweatshirt that was inside. "Umm…thanks Aphrodite.." The Libra Saint said as he held up the sweatshirt and examined the tiger on it. "…..It's really nice."

"Well try it on!" Aphrodite urged. Dohko froze then gave an internal sigh when he saw the expectant look on Aphrodite's face and pulled the sweatshirt on over his Chinese clothes. "I knew it would look good on you!" The Pisces Saint said happily. Then he went back to the edge of the room to admire his hand mirror. Dohko shook his head, then went over and picked up the present he had brought.

"Aiolos!" The Libra Saint said and motioned at the Sagittarius Saint. "This is for you." Aiolos walked over from where he had been standing with the Bronze Saints. The younger Saint tore open the paper quickly then examined his present.

"Wow!" Aiolos said delightedly as he looked at the palm sized helicopter. "It actually flies! This is really cool Dohko! Thanks." Seiya came up behind the Gold Saint and attempted to peer over his shoulder, but Shiryu grabbed the Pegasus Saint by the back of his shirt and hauled him back. Aiolos smirked at the Pegasus Saint, then picked up a present off the ground.

"Mu, here's your present!" Aiolos waved it at the Aries Saint. Dohko dropped back to stand next to Shion, ignoring the amused glances his friend was giving him.

Mu smiled softly as he took the gift and carefully unwrapped the table top fountain. "This is nice." He said to Aiolos. "I like it, thank you." The Sagittarius Saint smiled back, then headed over to the Bronze Saints. Seiya immediately surged forward demanding to know exactly what Aiolos had received. The Aries Saint reached down and picked up a rather plainly wrapped package. "Here Camus."

The Aquarius Saint sighed in relief when he realized that it was Mu who had been the one to shop for him. It didn't take him long to get the wrapping paper off. Camus just stood for a moment staring at the wine glasses, then very quietly said, "Thank you Mu," the Aries Saint just smiled.

"Your welcome." Was all he said before he stepped back. Camus sighed and found the present he had wrapped.

"Aldebaran." The Aquarius Saint said and held out the package. The Taurus Saint stepped forward took it smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Camus!" He said after he had unwrapped the cookbook. "It's very thoughtful!" The Taurus saint smacked the Aquarius Saint on the back affectionately, causing the smaller saint to stumble a bit with the force of blow. Camus muttered something under his breath and went back to stand beside Milo, who grabbed his friend's present so he could see what it was.

"Saga!" Aldebaran called cheerfully. "This is yours!" He held up a package that look very small in his huge hands. Saga stepped forward to take it from the big Saint, then carefully unwrapped it. He was startled when he saw the book. How had Aldebaran know he was interested in mythology?

"Thank you." Saga said to the Taurus Saint. Aldebaran beamed and stepped back.

"Umm…Shaka, here's your present." The elder Gemini picked up one of the packages and offered it to the Virgo Saint. Shaka stepped forward and took the present. He hesitated fro half a second then started to unwrap the box. Once it was open the Virgo Saint actually opened his eyes a slit to look at the box.

"This is sandalwood, isn't it?" He asked Saga. The Gemini Saint nodded. Shaka opened the lid, then seemed to freeze in surprise. "I like most of these teas." The Virgo Saint softly. He shut the lid again. "Thank you very much Saga. This is a very nice present."

"Your welcome." Saga said then went to stand by his brother look relieved. Kanon grinned at his twin and elbowed him.

"See, you have a talent for this!" The younger Gemini whispered.

"Kanon," Shaka's voice said and said Gemini jumped guiltily, then realized that the Virgo Saint was holding out a present towards him.

"Oh…it's my turn?" Kanon said and walked over to take the gift from Shaka. He unwrapped it quickly then stared at the metal star in a cage. "Umm…." The younger Gemini tired to search for something to say even though he had no idea what it was.

"It's a puzzle." Shaka said after seeing the confusion on the older Saints face. "You're suppose to get the star out."

"Oh, I see…" Kanon said relived that he would have to ask. Saga hissed at him and Kanon sighed. "Thanks Shaka."

"You're welcome." The Virgo Saint said before he went to stand by one of the pillars. Kanon grinned and picked up a long, thin, present.

"This is for you Shura." He said. The Capricorn Saint stepped forward and took the package curiously. The wrapping paper was quickly torn off and Shura gasped. He ran his hand over the sword, then pulled it from the scabbard, examining it. "Like it?" Kanon asked.

"Yes." Shura said startled, then smiled. "Thank you, Kanon." The younger Gemini just smiled and went over to join his brother. Shura sighed and dragged the present he had wrapped out.

"Here Milo." He called to the Scorpio Saint. Milo gave Camus back his present, ignoring the Aquarius Saint hissing at him to be careful with it, and went over to his present. Wrapping paper was quickly discarded, then Milo let loose a delighted yell.

"Yes! Thank you, Shura!" Milo said shining. "This is for my scorpions, right?"

"Y..yes." The Capricorn Saint stammered, a little taken back by the younger Saint's reaction.

"Now I actually have room for more pets." Milo grinned. Camus muttered something in French. It didn't sound very nice.

"Glad you like it." Shura said and quickly stepped back. Having Camus glaring at him was very uncomfortable. Milo realized that it was his turn and picked up his messily wrapped package.

"Oh Deathmask," he said sweetly, "this is for you." A sudden tense silence fell over the hall as everyone realized it was Milo who had gone shopping for Deathmask. All were well aware of what that meant. Everyone watched as Deathmask unwrapped his present…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The Cancer Saint snarled holding up the crab slippers.

"Slippers." Milo said innocently. "Why are you so mad? Oh, do you already have a pair like that?" Deathmask snarled and threw the offending slippers at Milo, who ducked laughing. The Cancer Saint would have stomped off, but Aphrodite grabbed his arm.

"Your. Turn." The Pisces Saint said sternly. Deathmask growled something incoherent, then grabbed the gift basked, the only unwrapped present, and shoved it in Aioria's general direction.

"Here." He snapped. Aioria had to rush to catch the basket before it fell to the ground.

"Thanks….." The Leo Saint muttered as Deathmask stomped off. Then he turned and realized that it as his turn. He picked up a present out of the tiny pile remaining and walked over to Shion. "Here Pope Shion." Aioria said nervously. Shion unwrapped his present, then smiled when he saw the mini-herb garden.

"This is very nice Aioria. Thank you." The Pope said. The Leo Saint relaxed at the words.

"You're welcome." The Leo Saint muttered.

"That's everyone." Dohko said as he watched all the Saints. "Guess we're through."

"Not entirely." Athena said and blushed slightly. "I..I made something for all of you." As the Saints all turned to look at their goddess, she picked up the bag that had been sitting at her feet. As she began to hand her presents out, the Gold Saints realized she had been planning this party quiet some time. She had hand knitted a scarf for each of the Gold Saints. Well, they assumed that they were suppose to be scarves. Athena wasn't exactly the best knitter in the world. She was embarrassed and apologized about then not being very good, but her Saints assured her that the loved her gift and it was very thoughtful of her. Deathmask would have said something different, but Aldebaran stepped on the Cancer Saints foot and he was preoccupied hopping around and cursing at the Taurus Saint in Italian.

After that the Saints separated themselves as friends exchanged their gifts.

Over by the tree Kanon was laughing as he held up Saga's present to him, a Gemini pendant identical to the one he had bought his older brother.

"I know twins are suppose to think alike," Saga said bemusedly, "but this is ridiculous"

"Yeah," Kanon snickered, "but it's still fun." The younger Gemini slipped the pendant around his neck. "Come on Saga, but yours on!"

"Fine," the elder twin said as he too grinned and slipped on his Christmas present.

Aioria was smiling as he held up the t-shirt Aiolos had brought him.

"At leas it fits." He teased his brother. Aiolos just grinned and held up the model airplane kit Aioria had bought him.

"Could you please tell me why everyone is getting me flying related things?" Aiolos said lightly. He did like Aioria's present but no he had a helicopter and a plane. It was a little odd.

"You have wings." Aioria reminded him grinning.

"Bah, that's just the cloth." Aiolos said. The sound of plastic tearing caused Aiolos to whirl around. "Seiya! I told you not to open that!" He shouted and raced over to rescue his other present from the Pegasus Saint.

"Here," was all Camus said as he and Milo exchanged gifts. As he unrolled the Aurora poster that Milo had gotten him, Camus allowed himself one of his rare smiles "Thank you."

"No problem, " Milo grinned and held up his book, "but I'm beginning to think that you people actually like my pets. Shura got me a new tank, you got me a book on scorpions…."

"If I knew that Shura had gotten you that tank, I would never have gotten you that book," Camus said irritably and Milo laughed.

"Camus-Sensei?" Hyoga's voice interrupted them.

"Hm? What is it Hyoga?" The Aquarius Saint asked. Hyoga just smiled and held up a small brightly wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas Sensei!"

"Umm," Camus took the gift hesitantly, then pulled on the ribbon and unwrapped it. Inside was a small square glass paper weight. In the very center of the cube was etched an image of a snowflake, "Thank you."

Hyoga smiled.

"You're welcome Sensei," the Cygnus Saint said then headed over to join his friends who were gathered around Aiolos.

For a brief second the icy mask Camus normally wore dropped and he had an unguarded, touched, look on his face. Then he was back to normal, and Milo decided now was not the time to tease his friend about his pupil.

A number of benches and chairs had been dragged into the hall for the party. Dohko and Shion had found seats out of the way of everything. The Libra Saint was highly amused by Shion's present to him.

"Are you trying to say something?" He demanded waving the little figure around. Shion chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Shion said innocently, then opened unwrapped the gift Dohko had given him. The words he had been going to say die in his throat. He gripped the simple wooden frame tightly. Behind the glass was paper yellowed with immense age, lines that had started to fade…staring up at him from that piece of paper were ghosts from two hundred fifty years ago. Ghosts that were now nothing more than ink lines.

"Dohko…what is this?" He whispered. The drawing of all the Gold Saints from their generation, them included, stared at him silently.

"Don't you remember? Sometimes, in the early morning, if you went up to Pisces, Albafica would be outside sketching." Dohko said softly.

"I had forgotten about that." Shion said remembering. "He would never let anyone see what he was drawing either. Don't tell that this is one of his! How did you get this?" Dohko stopped smiling, then sighed.

"After the war was over and we were cleaning out the temples of…those who hadn't made it. I found that in Albrafica's rooms, along with a bunch of other sketches. But I only took this one. To remember everyone by." The Libra Saint explained.

"I see." Shion whispered. "But how did Albafica manage to draw this? None of us ever posed for him."

"He was just good I guess. After Hades showed up he stopped drawing …and then he never got the chance to start again."

"Why are you giving this to me Dohko?" Shion said abruptly. "It's not that I don't appreciate it but this is yours…"

"Not really. I was just keeping it for a while." The Libra Saint said. "I've had it for over two hundred years, and now I think it's your turn to have it. To remember everything by."

"It's a pity Albafica didn't think to draw himself." Shion mused. "But all the same…..I love it. Thank you Dohko."

"You're very welcome old friend."

"LOOK OUT!" Seiya's frantic shout cause the elder Saints to look up…then duck as Aiolos's toy helicopter came flying towards them.

"Gah! Sorry!" Aiolos said to the seated Saints, then turned and grabbed the controller from Seiya's hands.

"You said you wouldn't do something like that!"

"Hey, flying that thing is harder than it looks!" The Pegasus Saint complained as Aiolos tried to get the helicopter to come back toward them. As much as the Sagittarius Saint hated to admit it, Seiya was right. But he was determined to do better than the Pegasus Saint. By being slow and careful he manage to get the helicopter almost all the way back to him…but coming around the Christmas tree his thumb slipped and the helicopter crashed into the evergreen. It stuck in the branches high up in tree Aiolos stared at it, wonder if he should try to fetch it down himself or if he should just ask Kiki to help.

"I'll get it!" Seiya said and ran toward the tree before anyone could stop him. He jumped up and tired to grab the helicopter…but misjudged and slammed into the tree causing it to rock. Aldebaran teleported and grabbed the tree before it could actually fall. Seiya did fall though and hit the ground with a thud.

"Seiya!" Athena said, torn between amusement and exasperation.

"My tree!" Aphrodite yelled and hurry over. Shion and Dohko looked at each other, then burst out laughing as Aphrodite began to scold the Pegasus Saint.

Kiki was having a good Christmas. First there was the small pile of presents that he had been given. Master Mu had given him a balloon animal making kit that morning, then after all the Gold Saints where done with their secret Santa exchange, he had found out the small pile of presents left over was all for him. There was a stuffed sheep from Pope Shion (Master Mu had gotten one too and though it was funny), a very bouncy super ball from Milo and a thing called a Slinky from Aldebaran. He also had a tiny ginger bread house the Taurus Saint had made him. Kiki had watched the Aldebaran make little ginger bread houses for all his fellow Gold Saints, and Athena but hadn't know there would be one for him.

When the goddess had the snacks for the party brought in after the presents were all opened, Aldebaran had retreated to the kitchen. He had come back in with the gingerbread houses and present them to everyone.

Kiki was wondering how you could hate Christmas if it was like this as he played with his super ball. Unfortunately he soon learned the trying to bounce it with one hand while you're eating gingerbread with the other didn't work well. It bounced off his foot. The Aries-trainee paled when he saw where the ball was heading .

Deathmask was busy hating the party. There was no alcohol anywhere to be found. Athena had apparently taken steps to ensure that none of them could get drunk. The Cancer Saint was sure it was some strange form of punishment. But he wasn't allowed to leave. Every time he tired he was blocked by one of the other Saints. He was drinking cider and plotting his escape when something slammed into the back of his head. Deathmask whirled around cursing to see what had hit him…and something fell into his cup. Slowly he looked down at the small ball floating there, then looked over his shoulder at the pale and shaking Kiki. The Cancer Saint snarled and grabbed the ball. He was going to throw it back at the brat, but he sensed the glared of the two other Aries in the hall. Deathmask was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He cursed and threw the little ball off in a random direction instead.

That random direction turned out to be toward one of the pillars. When it bounced off it went toward a small group of Bronze Saints. The ball hit Jabu in the forehead with enough force to knock the Unicorn Saint out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Ojou-san…." He muttered in a dazed voice. Several other Saints turned to glare at Deathmask, as Shion quietly confiscated the ball before it could do anymore damage.

Deathmask decided that was enough and stormed toward he doors. No one tired to stop him this time. Maybe they were all tired of being civil to him.

"Where are you going?" A female voice demanded. Deathmask turned and glared at the person who had dared to stop him.

"I'm leaving." He snapped at Shaina.

"You can't just leave! This is Lady Athena's party!" The Ophiuchus Saint said as she stepped away from the wall she had against.

"So? Everyone knows that I don't want to be here, and I know that they don't want me here." Deathmask said to her. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because Lady Athena has been looking forward to this. If you leave you'll up set her!" Shaina said annoyed.

"Again, why do you care? Isn't Athena your rival? Everyone knows she seem to favor Seiya over everyone else.." Deathmask could help but sneer.

"Shut up about that!" Shaina yelled, then quickly dropped her volume when several other people turned to stare at them. "You don't know anything!"

"Everyone in Sanctuary knows that you're chasing Pegasus." The Cancer Saint smirked. "And that he keeps running to Athena."

"Would you just shut up already!" Shaina snapped.

"What, does it hurt?" Deathmask smirked. "Did you get Pegasus a present? Or did you know that he would care if you did?"

"I said shut up." Shaina clenched her fists and glared at him. She didn't know if she was mad at him for teasing her or mad at him for being right. At first she hadn't been going to come at all at all, even though she had been invited, but Marin had convinced her to come. She had even bought Seiya a present and actually managed to give it him before the party had started. But Seiya had just taken it was barely a thanks, then gotten distracted by something one of the other Bronze Saints had said. She wasn't sure he had even opened it.

He hadn't said a word to her to since the party had started. Marin was the only person here she knew, and she wasn't sure what to say to the Gold Saints. Leaving felt would have felt too much like giving up, so she had just stayed in the back for now and watched Seiya. He hadn't acted like he even knew she was there. But she was the one who had broken her mask. Since she couldn't kill him, that meant she had to be in love with him, right?

The Ophiuchus Saint was drawn out of her thoughts when she noticed that Deathmask was still watching her.

"Aren't you leaving?" She snapped.

"I thought you didn't want me to leave?" He smirked. Shaina just growled at him. "Does my being here annoy you somehow?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm…then I think I will stay. At least for a little longer." The Cancer Saint settled against a wall. He smiled as Shaina cursed at him. For some reason the party didn't seem that annoying anymore.

The party was finally winding down. Almost everything had been eaten or drunk and people were being to get bored. That was when Milo started to drag people together.

"Just what are you doing Milo?" Camus said when his friend tired to get him to stand next to Hyoga.

"Group picture!" The Scorpio Saint chirped and held up a camera. Camus recognized it. Shun had been carrying it around taking random pictures of everyone. "This is the only time all of us have been in one place."

"That's…." Camus began.

"That sounds nice." Athena said. Camus let out a long suffer sigh and swallowed whatever else he had been going to say. After that things went a little quicker. Everyone agreed that Athena should stand in the middle. Everyone arranged themselves around her, and Aphrodite even dragged Deathmask over to participate, although he had to keep a tight hold on the Cancer Saints arm to keep him from running off.

At last everyone was ready and Shun set the timer before hurrying over to join them. The flash went off and everyone separated as they blinked spots from their eyes.

"Thank you all for coming." Athena smiled. "I hope you all had a Merry Christmas."

"Looks like the party's over." Dohko remarked to Shion.

"Finally!" Camus said.


End file.
